


Certitudes

by Kokoroyume



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: First Kiss, Friendship, M/M, Slow Build
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokoroyume/pseuds/Kokoroyume
Summary: L'Enterprise est enfin de retour sur Terre après ses cinq années de mission et Jim Kirk emprunte une nouvelle voie, prêt à vivre de nouvelles aventures. Rien pourtant ne le préparait à faire face aux étranges conclusions de Spock...Slash K/S(Cette histoire a été postée sur fanfiction.net entre 2010 et 2011, il s'agit ici de sa version corrigée)
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 8





	Certitudes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : L'univers de Star Trek et ses personnages ne sont pas ma propriété, je ne tire aucune rémunération de leur emprunt...
> 
> Cette histoire a été postée sur fanfiction.net entre 2010 et 2011 et en 12 chapitres distincts. La version postée ici est corrigée donc, si vous y voyez encore des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler ;)
> 
> Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1**

Amiral.

Il avait encore un peu de mal à se faire à cette idée.

Leur mission de cinq ans était considérée comme une brillante réussite et nombre d’hommes et de femmes avaient été promus dans ce large équipage que représentait celui de l’Enterprise. Ils avaient fait de lui un amiral et même Spock avait obtenu le grade de capitaine.

Et maintenant Jim était là, observant une dernière fois cette cabine qui avait été son domicile durant ces longues années.

Tout son ancien équipage était déjà à terre et lui était revenu à bord pour mettre en ordre ses dernières affaires en cours ; l’Enterprise appartenait maintenant aux ingénieurs qui s’acharnaient déjà à lui rendre une nouvelle jeunesse.

Il se leva et laissa son regard errer autour de lui puis soupira légèrement.

Cela lui semblait déjà être une autre vie. Depuis ces trois derniers jours, temps depuis lequel ils avaient regagné la Terre, il avait fait face aux journalistes, aux hauts gradés et à une assommante paperasse. Bien sûr, on lui avait accordé un large congé avant qu’il n’ait réellement à prendre ses fonctions d’amiral mais il pouvait déjà sentir que la vie à bord de son vaisseau allait lui manquer. Bones aussi, qui avait choisi d’aller rejoindre sa fille. Et chacun de ses amis qui avaient déjà reçu leur affectation et fait des projets pour les mois à venir.

L’homme sourit légèrement en songeant que chacun d’eux avait gagné une certaine renommée pour avoir participé à cette incroyable mission. Ils avaient bien mérité des récompenses à la hauteur de leur travail.

Jim finit par détourner les yeux et quitter calmement ses quartiers.

Les membres de son équipage avaient tous eu droit à diverses recommandations, tous sauf Spock en fait. Le vulcain lui avait dit qu’il étudiait encore diverses options et qu’il n’avait donc pas encore pris de décision. Étonnamment, il avait pensé qu’il serait l’un des premiers à l’informer de ses projets tant il s’était toujours montré prévoyant et convaincu des voies à suivre dans sa vie.

Il craignait même, à dire vrai, que l’Académie des Sciences de Vulcain ne lui ait fait une proposition si intéressante qu’il n’ait pas réellement besoin d’étudier d’autres choix. C’était sa planète et son peuple, après tout. Alors, d’une certaine façon, Jim éprouvait un certain réconfort à l’idée qu’il considère sans doute d’autres options comme ayant tout autant de valeur à ses yeux.

Peut-être cela lui laisserait-il même l’occasion de le convaincre de passer quelques-unes de ses futures soirées en sa compagnie avant qu’ils n’aient à se perdre de vue pour une plus longue période. Il pourrait même inviter ses officiers supérieurs et Bones à fêter dignement leur retour sur Terre dans l’un des jours à venir.

L’homme soupira à nouveau tout en parcourant lentement les couloirs du vaisseau, se rapprochant inexorablement de la salle des téléporteurs.

Il ne pouvait pas se défaire de l’idée qu’en quelque sorte il perdait sa famille. C’était ridicule dans un sens car rien, à priori, ne les empêcherait de se réunir sur des bases plus ou moins régulières. Rien ne les y obligerait non plus. Plus d’engagement. Et il avait vécu des séparations suffisamment souvent dans sa vie pour savoir que, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, il était difficile de rester proche lorsque vous voyagiez aux quatre coins de l’univers. Ou bien que vous restiez sur Terre tandis que vos amis s’installaient sur d’autres planètes…

Il laissa son regard se perdre dans les tons familiers de l’Enterprise, essayant d’imaginer à quel point elle aurait changé lorsqu’elle aurait gagné sa seconde jeunesse.

Il n’avait pas à s’inquiéter. L’amirauté lui proposerait de nouveaux défis. De plus, la vie lui avait toujours offert multitudes de surprises, qu’elles soient agréables ou plus dérangeantes, et Jim doutait que cela allait être différent simplement parce que sa carrière prenait un nouveau tournant.

KSKSKSKSKS

Lorsqu’il fut rematérialisé, Jim constata que son ami vulcain l’attendait. Sans doute avait-il finalement pris sa décision. D’ailleurs, Spock parla dès qu’il descendit de la plateforme de téléportation.

\- Je souhaiterais m’entretenir avec vous, Jim.

Il sourit. Son comportement était toujours aussi formel bien qu’il ait choisi, comme à sa préférence, d’abandonner son titre pour s’adresser à lui.

Ce genre de dichotomie qui existait entre sa rigueur et leur amitié était le genre de chose qui allait aussi lui manquer. La présence de son premier officier à ses côtés durant ces cinq dernières années avait été une telle constante qu’il avait un peu de mal à se faire à l’idée que cette période si particulière de sa vie était terminée. Mais ils avaient chacun leur propre chemin à suivre.

\- Avez-vous un peu de temps pour m’accompagner jusqu’à mon appartement ? A moins que vous ne préfériez que nous nous rendions dans mon bureau ?

\- Votre appartement sera parfaitement adéquat, accepta-t-il en courbant légèrement la tête.

L’humain sourit à nouveau et ouvrit le chemin.

Si cela devait être la dernière fois avant longtemps qu’ils avaient l’occasion de passer un peu de temps ensemble, il avait bien l’intention que cela se passe dans l’ambiance relaxante de son salon, le poids de leurs responsabilités écarté de leur esprit.

Voir Spock parvenir à se détendre serait appréciable. Après tout, depuis la mise à quai de l’Enterprise, il lui avait semblé que le vulcain… eh bien, n’avait pas vraiment cherché à l’éviter mais s’était très consciencieusement concentré sur son travail. Et, il avait beau l’observer, là, alors qu’ils se dirigeaient d’un bon pas vers leur moyen de transport, il lui paraissait toujours garder un peu de cette rigidité qui le caractérisait lorsqu’il avait une tâche importante à accomplir et qui pourtant s’effaçait durant les périodes où leur devoir leur permettait d’un peu relâcher leur garde. En somme, il ne ressemblait pas à un homme qui s’était vu accorder un congé aussi large que celui auquel lui-même avait eu droit.

Maintenant qu’il pouvait l’étudier plus longuement, d’ailleurs, il commençait à penser que les nouvelles qu’il allait lui apporter risquaient de ne pas être très réjouissantes pour lui. Sans doute allait-il lui annoncer qu’il retournait sur Vulcain pour un temps indéterminé. C’était une possibilité qu’il avait envisagée mais qui n’en était pas moins désagréable.

Jim l’observa du coin de l’œil. Sa posture droite, son regard fixe, son visage neutre. Et un document – non un padd – un document papier sous son bras droit. Intriguant.

Leur route jusqu’à son appartement se passa dans un silence confortable mais néanmoins ponctué, pour Jim, par quelques réflexions assez décourageantes sur la faculté des distances à éroder même les plus solides amitiés. Et une curiosité grandissante pour le document que transportait Spock ; le papier était peu employé à leur époque, sauf pour certains romans, par fantaisie (ce qui n’était définitivement pas le genre du vulcain) ou pour quelques rares démarches bien précises, bien qu’il n’aurait pas su citer lesquelles.

Ils arrivèrent finalement chez lui et, après avoir proposé à son aîné un verre, qu’il avait poliment refusé, il se résigna à écouter ce que son ami avait à lui annoncer ; avec un peu de regret, il avait constaté que, malgré l’ambiance chaleureuse de sa demeure, l’humeur réelle de son compagnon lui était toujours indéchiffrable.

Ils étaient tous deux assis dans son divan et il aurait pu jurer que les épaules de Spock se raidissaient un peu plus à chaque seconde. Les documents étaient dans ses mains, protégés par leur gaine de carton.

Jim avala d’une gorgée le fond de son verre et le posa sur la table basse.

\- Si j’osais, s’aventura-t-il, brisant le silence qui commençait à devenir pesant, je dirais que vous me paraissez inhabituellement… nerveux. Est-ce donc une si mauvaise nouvelle que vous avez à m’annoncer ?

Le vulcain croisa enfin son regard mais le sourire que l’amiral nouvellement promu affichait ne sembla pas entamer le moins du monde son impassibilité. De plus, il ne répondit pas exactement à sa question.

\- J’ai une requête assez… particulière à vous soumettre.

Jim hocha légèrement la tête.

\- Je vous écoute.

Son emprise sembla se resserrer sur les documents qu’il tenait.

\- Mes parents souhaitent me voir rentrer sur Vulcain afin que je me choisisse une nouvelle compagne pour que mon prochain Pon Farr ne me soit pas fatal.

Les yeux noirs se posèrent un instant sur ce qu’il avait dans les mains puis son regard revint à lui ; ce fut Jim qui ne parvint pas à le soutenir.

\- Eh bien, je suppose que c’est une bonne chose.

L’idée ne lui plaisait pas. Il se souvenait de T’Pring et de Stonn, et de leurs manigances. Toutefois, Spock n’avait plus sept ans et choisirait en toute connaissance de cause. L’idée n’en était pas moins désagréable. Son ami allait partir.

\- Je ne compte pas répondre favorablement à leur demande, vint la réponse au ton indéniablement définitif.

Jim faillit sourire, traversé par un soulagement plus important qu’il ne s’y attendait, puis fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, si vous voulez réussir à surmonter… cette période…

\- Il existe une – deux solutions alternatives.

Il l’observa, sans voix.

\- Ça nous aurait été bien utile de le savoir la première fois, marmonna-t-il, sa première surprise passée.

\- Jim… Ces… méthodes n’étaient pas applicables dans ces circonstances. L’une d’elles requiert d’ailleurs un long séjour dans les montagnes de Gol, sur Vulcain. La seconde…

Mais sa phrase mourut avant qu’il ne la termine, son regard devenant lointain et dévoilant une certaine incertitude.

\- Spock ?

Il ne répondit pas mais lui tendit simplement les documents. Jim les prit et les extrait soigneusement de leur enveloppe. Il les parcourut des yeux puis releva la tête, perplexe. L’humain réfléchit quelques instants de plus devant le silence de son compagnon qui attendait visiblement qu’il dise quelque chose. Il y avait le nom de Spock sur les deux exemplaires de ces papiers. L’évidence s’imposa à lui et il en resta absolument abasourdi. Il ignorait totalement- Il ne l’avait jamais vu-

\- Je suppose que des félicitations sont de mise, dit-il avec un sourire qui devait plus ressembler à une grimace qu’à autre chose, la femme qui-

Spock ne le laissa pas aller plus loin, semblant vaguement embarrassé.

\- Jim. C’est votre nom que j’aimerais voir à côté du mien sur ces contrats de mariage.

L’homme se figea, ne clignant même plus des yeux.

\- Vous… _Quoi ?_

**Chapitre 2**

\- Pourquoi ? continua immédiatement Jim.

S’il ne s’était pas senti aussi dépassé, il aurait sans doute eu honte de la manière dont était sorti ce mot, comme un faible couinement désespéré. Cependant, la seule pensée qu’il avait en tête à cet instant était que ce que le vulcain allait lui répondre allait forcément lui faire comprendre qu’il avait mal entendu ou mal compris.

La question parut toutefois prendre Spock au dépourvu.

\- Ce choix me semble… logique, formula-t-il finalement.

Cela effaça une part de son incrédulité. Le vulcain venait vraisemblablement de lui demander de l’épouser. Il était très sérieux, la preuve en était les papiers officiels qu’il avait entre les mains. Ce n’était pas une étrange bizarrerie due à une déformation temporaire de son canal auditif.

Spock l’avait demandé en mariage.

Parce que c’était logique.

Logique !

Tous les questionnements légitimes qui auraient pu lui traverser l’esprit – Depuis quand le vulcain s’intéressait-il aux hommes ? Eprouvait-il le moindre attrait pour lui ? – et toutes les raisons pour lesquelles ce qui se produisait lui paraissait totalement sidérant furent balayés par une colère incompréhensible mais bien présente.

\- Vous voulez que nous nous mariions parce que c’est logique, dit-il platement.

\- En effet, confirma le vulcain, comme si c’était une évidence.

\- Et vous pensez que _je_ vais accepter de me marier par pure logique ?

Une pointe d’hésitation.

\- Je l’espère.

Jim se leva brusquement, serrant les documents. Il les regarda, les secoua, à courts de mots. Et puis les jeta sur la table, commençant à marcher de long en large dans son salon. Finalement, il s’arrêta, inspira profondément et se tourna vers son invité.

\- Vous allez avoir à m’expliquer cela. A me dire en quoi c’est _logique_ pour vous de demander à votre meilleur ami, un homme qui a toujours montré clairement sa préférence pour les femmes, en mariage. A me faire savoir quelle bon dieu de raison logique j’aurais d’accepter !

Il tremblait malgré lui et serra les poings, essayant vainement de se calmer. Pourquoi était-il si en colère ? Il l’ignorait. Mais il attendait des réponses.

L’expression de l’officier scientifique était totalement fermée.

\- Je crois que cela a été une erreur de vous soumettre cette demande. Je vais-

Son supérieur fit trois grands pas pour le rejoindre, ne le touchant pas mais lui coupant toute retraite.

\- N’osez pas faire cela, le prévint-il. Si vous avez le moindre respect pour moi, Spock, donnez-moi une explication, dîtes-moi clairement pour une fois dans votre vie ce que tout ceci signifie.

Spock, visiblement, hésitait encore. Son regard exprimait une certaine confusion et une réticence plus qu’évidente à rester dans cette pièce ou simplement à continuer cette conversation. Finalement, il s’assit à nouveau ; Jim se servit un nouveau verre et s’éloigna jusqu’au centre de la pièce, incapable de tenir réellement en place.

\- Vous êtes le compagnon le plus adéquat auquel j’ai pu penser, commença le vulcain, ses yeux posés sur les documents abandonnés sur la table. Nous sommes efficaces ensemble et nous partageons des intérêts communs. Nous nous connaissons depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir généralement à quoi nous attendre l’un de l’autre. De plus, notre situation actuelle semblait se prêter à ma demande.

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment prendre le fait que son aîné lui expliquait d’une manière aussi détachée qu’ils étaient en quelque sorte ‘compatibles’. Il ne pouvait certes pas le nier. Mais, aussi vulcain qu’était ce raisonnement, il devait bien se douter que… que c’était loin d’être suffisant pour un humain…

Sans qu’il n’y prête vraiment attention, sa rage subite s’apaisa un peu et le fil de ses pensées s’éclaircit.

Son aîné le connaissait bien pourtant. Ils étaient _amis_. Spock ne pouvait pas sérieusement croire que c’était une étape logique dans leur relation ou que la profondeur de leur amitié était suffisante pour prendre ce genre d’engagement… n’est-ce pas ?

\- Passez-moi cette expression, mais pour un vulcain vous n’êtes guère à peine plus âgé qu’un adolescent. Vous êtes assez sensé pour savoir que de nombreuses rencontres vous attendent encore. De plus, à part le fait que nous ne servons désormais plus sur le même vaisseau, je voudrais bien savoir ce qui vous fait croire que ce moment est plus propice qu’un autre.

\- Votre- Notre départ de l’Enterprise, répondit le vulcain, sa posture toujours aussi droite malgré l’hésitation inhabituelle qu’il entendait dans sa voix, demandera une certaine adaptation. Il n’est pas difficile de prévoir que quitter une communauté si particulière puisse rendre certains aspects de… nos prochains postes plus délicats à traiter.

\- Allez droit au fait, l’interrompit-il, légèrement ennuyé par sa manière, à cet instant, de n’exposer que des réalités qui lui apportaient finalement peu de réponses.

L’amiral pensait voir où il voulait en venir mais il n’en était pas certain.

Spock le regarda droit dans les yeux et il crut déceler un peu de tristesse dans son regard ; il préféra ne pas s’y attarder. S’il pouvait lire toutes ses émotions dans son attitude, c’était qu’il était plus vulnérable, et donc qu’il prenait vraiment toute cette histoire très au sérieux. C’était bien sa chance.

\- J’ai considéré qu’il serait plus facile et bienvenu que nous puissions nous installer ensemble dans une nouvelle routine enrichissante que de subir seuls de nouvelles déconvenues.

Même si, d’une certaine façon, il s’y attendait, il fut un peu troublé par sa réponse. Vu sous cet angle, il pouvait admettre qu’on puisse voir une part de… logique dans sa demande. Plus simplement encore, cela lui révélait clairement que le vulcain n’avait pas – mais alors vraiment pas – envie de le quitter, qu’il estimait qu’il était bien plus fort lorsqu’il se trouvait à ses côtés, et en sécurité en quelque sorte.

C’était flatteur. Et il aurait même pu sourire, grisé par l’idée qu’il était parvenu à prendre une place si importante dans la vie de cet homme exceptionnel.

Sa vision des choses était pourtant erronée. Ils étaient amis. Rien de ce tout ce qu’il lui avait exposé ne justifiait qu’ils deviennent autre chose l’un pour l’autre. L’officier scientifique avait d’ailleurs éludé son autre affirmation – qu’il n’était pas le seul individu qui pourrait lui convenir – parce qu’il devait parfaitement savoir que son raisonnement avait des failles. Et il en voyait d’importantes. Il devait…

Il devait s’assurer qu’elles étaient bien réelles, que tout cela n’allait pas plus loin qu’il le pensait, et lui prouver que ce qu’il lui demandait n’était pas la solution. Et une manière plutôt radicale pour le lui faire comprendre venait de lui traverser l’esprit.

\- Levez-vous.

Le vulcain haussa un sourcil, surpris, pourtant il s’exécuta. Jim le fixa un instant de plus puis abandonna son verre avant de s’approcher lentement de son invité. Il le détailla du regard, de sa frange parfaitement coupée jusqu’aux bottes noires de son uniforme qu’il portait toujours. Spock ne cilla pas sous son examen attentif.

\- Vous me connaissez, Spock, dit-il d’un ton adouci un peu forcé (tout cela était trop délicat pour qu’il puisse vraiment le prendre avec désinvolture), j’accorde souvent plus d’importance aux actes qu’aux paroles.

Jim se tint juste devant son ami. Si proche, il semblait légèrement embarrassé ; il avait déjà compris ce qu’il sous-entendait. L’humain hésita encore une fraction de seconde. Tout ceci n’était pas aussi naturel à accomplir qu’il s’efforçait de s’en convaincre. Il s’agissait d’un homme après tout, de Spock. Il se força à se détendre, comme si ses actes étaient les plus normaux qui soient. Il leva sa main vers son visage et caressa sa joue du dos de ses doigts.

\- Vous avez parlé de votre Pon Farr, commença-t-il d’un ton séducteur qu’il n’aurait jamais cru employer face à Spock.

Un frisson pas vraiment agréable le traversa en songeant à cette époque si violente de la vie des vulcains. Son ami se tendit sous sa caresse, son ton et ses mots.

\- …mais avez-vous réellement songé à ce que signifie s’engager avec un homme comme moi, à ce qu’impliquerait forcément la signature d’un tel contrat ?

Il glissa ses doigts sans la moindre honte – ou du moins est-ce ce qu’il s’efforça de penser – sous les cheveux strictement coupés à l’arrière de sa nuque. Il sentit perceptiblement les muscles de la mâchoire de Spock se crisper sous sa main. Pourtant, il ne reculait pas. Le vulcain accepta de pencher légèrement la tête en avant lorsqu’il exerça une petite pression sur sa nuque. Il approcha son visage du sien, fixant les yeux noirs et s’arrêta à quelques dizaines de millimètres à peine de ses lèvres.

Jim pouvait lire une supplication muette dans ces yeux, un éclat de panique, de refus. Mais il avait à lui faire comprendre. Il n’avait pas envie de l’embrasser. Il n’était absolument pas tenté par des lèvres aussi masculines que les siennes alors que l’homme était aussi rigide que s’il se préparait à subir une attaque. Il n’aimait pas le forcer à avoir ce genre de contact intime qu’il ne voulait visiblement pas partager. Mais il avait à lui montrer à quel point cette tentative était pathétique et irréaliste.

Il s’approcha encore, sentant sa respiration contre sa peau, voyant les yeux sombres qui montraient sa reddition ; il le laisserait faire, même s’il aurait clairement voulu s’y soustraire.

Jim recula d’un pas, passant sa main sur son visage.

Ça avait été cruel de sa part, c’était le genre de frontière qu’il ne pouvait pas dépasser. Ils étaient amis, bon sang ! Il ne voulait pas que leur relation devienne malsaine juste parce qu’il aurait tenté de lui montrer de manière brutale qu’il avait raison, parce qu’un sentiment de colère et d’incompréhension stagnait encore derrière ses actions. De toute façon, le mal était déjà à moitié fait. Toute cette tension pour un simple baiser ? Et avorté en plus ? Il n’y avait rien de plus à dire.

\- Vous voyez ? dit-il avec un sourire désabusé. Ça ne pourrait pas fonctionner. Et ce n’est pas vraiment ce que vous voulez, Spock. Vous confondez les choses.

Il ne tenta pas de croiser son regard et s’écarta à nouveau pour partir à la recherche de son verre. Il reprit en main le verre intact et retourna s’asseoir dans son divan ; il y trempa les lèvres puis, remarquant que l’alcool ne lui apportait pas le moindre réconfort, le posa à nouveau, observant vaguement les contrats de mariage éparpillés sur la table.

\- Ne pouvons-nous pas tout simplement nous asseoir et discuter de nos futurs projets ? lâcha-t-il finalement, incapable d’imaginer qu’ils aient à se quitter sur une scène si déplorable. Avez-vous eu une nouvelle assignation sur un vaisseau ? Ou prévoyez-vous de rester à terre ?

La forme, jusque-là désagréablement immobile, de son ex-premier officier, se mut et il s’installa également sur le divan, dans le coin le plus éloigné qu’il pouvait atteindre. Il regardait droit devant lui, impassible.

\- J’ai l’intention de retourner sur Vulcain.

Jim fronça profondément les sourcils.

\- Pour combien de temps ? Je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas accepter la demande de vos parents de-

\- Je ne prévois pas de limite à mon voyage. Et je n’ai pas l’intention de choisir une nouvelle compagne. Je vais chercher à réussir la formation du Kholinar, dans les montagnes de Gol afin d’annihiler tout sentiment qui pourrait conduire à un prochain Pon Farr.

Annihiler tout sentiment. Quelque chose lui disait que le résultat d’une telle formation ne lui plairait pas.

\- Alors, c’est ça ? Vous fuyez. Ou bien s’agit-il de chantage ? ajouta-t-il, plus sombre.

L’expression déterminée que le vulcain afficha lorsqu’il se tourna vers lui masquait presque parfaitement sa colère. Presque.

\- Il n’est en aucun cas question de chantage. M’engager dans la voie du Kholinar est la première option que j’ai envisagée. Mon erreur a sans doute été de croire qu’il serait pertinent de chercher un autre chemin à suivre.

**Chapitre 3**

Une erreur.

Cette affirmation étouffa cette nouvelle étincelle de rage qui avait surgi lorsqu’il lui avait annoncé que son refus entraînait son départ, ayant été traversé par le désagréable sentiment qu’il prétendait qu’il en était le responsable.

Une erreur. Avait-il donc eu une réaction si disproportionnée que Spock pensait sérieusement qu’il aurait été plus sage qu’il abandonne tout derrière lui sans lui offrir même une chance de comprendre ? Il savait qu’il n’avait **pas** envie de partir. Mais il était bien celui qui venait de le rejeter, non ? Quel genre d’argument sortant de sa bouche serait capable d’influer à présent sur sa décision ? Et puis, le Pon Farr était une réalité, même s’il avait sans doute encore quelques années avant qu’il n’ait à nouveau à lui faire face. Des années. Non, ils ne pouvaient pas se quitter comme ça.

\- Vous ne voulez pas retourner sur Vulcain, Spock. Et, avant que vous me disiez que vous n’avez pas d’autre choix, sachez que, s’il le fallait vraiment, eh bien… je ne refuserais pas si vous veniez à moi lorsque… vous en auriez besoin.

Le regard de Spock était fixe et directement braqué sur son visage.

\- Je suis sérieux. Notre amitié a suffisamment de valeur à mes yeux pour que je n’hésite pas à vous aider lorsque vous en avez besoin, et vous le savez. Il n’est pas nécessaire d’avoir recours à une mascarade d’union pour entretenir l’une ou agir sur l’autre. En fait, sourit-il légèrement, je me demande même comment vous en êtes arrivé à la conclusion que nous avions besoin de cela. Pour citer Bones, il semblerait que nous soyons déjà aussi solidement soudés à la hanche que peuvent l’être des frères siamois. Alors pourquoi devrions-nous nous compliquer les choses ?

Son ton plus calme et amical ne parut toutefois pas le moins du monde décrisper son ami.

\- Il serait incorrect et déloyal de me servir de vous uniquement pour sauver ma vie.

\- Vous êtes buté, Spock, trancha-t-il en fronçant le nez. Je vous dis qu’il est logique pour moi de vous aider parce que je tiens à vous et vous ne continuez qu’à ne penser que ce serait mal d’agir de la sorte sous prétexte que vous vous en sentiriez coupable. Je dirais même que c’est égoïste de votre part.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais vous rembourser une telle dette, dit-il plus doucement.

\- Eh bien, voilà qui me surprend, s’exclama-t-il, un peu vexé, je ne pensais pas que vous teniez des comptes.

\- Jim…

\- Enfin, bref, je pense que vous avez besoin de réfléchir à tout ça avant de vous lancer dans je ne sais quelle aventure pour réaliser l’ablation de vos sentiments. Il m’a fallut suffisamment de temps pour commencer à les comprendre pour que je sois ravi à l’idée qu’ils disparaissent du jour au lendemain. Donc, continua-t-il en voyant qu’il tentait d’émettre une objection, j’ai une proposition à vous faire. Que diriez-vous de profiter de ce long congé pour passer deux semaines ici, dans cet appartement ? Ah, ajouta-t-il d’un ton sarcastique, je sais que ça n’a rien d’aussi définitif que le mariage, mais c’est tout ce que je suis en mesure de vous offrir.

\- Je ne tiens pas à empiéter sur votre privée plus-

\- Spock, le prévint-il.

Lui sortir cela après ce qu’il venait de se passer et tout ce qu’il lui avait confié était ridicule. Voire même totalement absurde. Et il devait forcément s’en rendre compte.

Après la manière dont il avait réagi à tout cela, Jim avait quelques doutes quant à sa réponse, cependant. Pourtant, si cela pouvait au moins lui permettre de rester un peu plus longtemps sur Terre, ça en valait la peine. S’il préférait loger ailleurs, il s’assurerait de lui rendre visite assez souvent pour qu’il réfléchisse vraiment à son éventuel départ et ils pourraient, pourquoi pas, faire cette partie de camping à laquelle il avait songé.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qui vous empêche d’accepter, je veux dire, c’était bien à cela qu’allait aboutir ces papier, dit-il en faisant un vague geste de la main vers la table, à vivre ensemble.

En fin de compte, c’était exactement ce qu’il avait voulu au départ. Une relation platonique avec son meilleur ami mais peut-être un peu plus proche que sur l’Enterprise.

\- C’est afin de me forcer à abandonner l’idée de retourner sur Vulcain que vous me faîtes cette proposition.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Et non parce que vous souhaitez ma présence, ajouta-t-il avec un regard perçant.

L’amiral roula des yeux, agacé.

\- C’est _aussi_ pour cette raison, Spock, vous le savez très bien.

Le vulcain continua à le fixer sans ciller.

Ou peut-être qu’il ne le savait pas, ou n’y croyait pas tout à fait.

Eh bien, il se montrait parfois possessif avec ceux à qui il tenait mais Spock était conscient de l’amitié qu’il lui portait. Il ne pouvait pas confondre son affection avec de la possessivité ou une volonté impérieuse de vouloir lui faire suivre le chemin qu’il avait décidé pour lui. Ils étaient amis depuis trop longtemps pour cela. L’incertitude dans son regard lui disait pourtant que ça pouvait éventuellement être le cas.

Ah, que ce vulcain pouvait être compliqué parfois ! Si c’était vraiment ce qu’il pensait – et il se demandait bien sur quoi il se basait pour cela – l’officier des sciences continuerait à douter même s’il lui disait de vive voix qu’il avait tord.

Jim réfléchit rapidement à quelque chose qui pourrait le convaincre, élimina quelques possibilités, puis ne se trouva plus qu’avec une solution alternative.

\- Très bien. Je vais reformuler ça. Je vous laisse deux semaines pour me prouver le bien fondé de votre demande. Je vais garder ces papiers, dit-il en les rassemblant et en les rangeant dans leur gaine de cartons, et nous reparlerons de ça à ce moment-là.

Il n’avait certainement pas envie d’en rediscuter plus tard, et il les aurait réduits en cendres si ça ne tenait qu’à lui, mais remettre ce sujet sur le tapis dans l’avenir semblait maintenant inévitable. Après tout, il ne s’attendait pas vraiment à ce que Spock lui saute dessus pour lui prouver qu’ils étaient compatibles dans tous les sens du terme. Sa réaction à son approche avait été plus que suffisante pour définitivement l’en convaincre. Pour lui, ça revenait toujours à profiter de la présence de son ami un peu plus longtemps. Pour le vulcain, par contre, qui accordait finalement plus de valeur aux paroles que lui-même, cela devait sans aucun doute faire une différence.

Pas qu’il n’avait pas l’intention de respecter cet accord, il ne mettrait pas totalement de côté l’infime (quasi inexistante) possibilité qu’il pourrait signer ces documents si la moindre raison valable de le faire lui venait à l’esprit, il serait honnête envers Spock. Et en même temps, il s’assurerait que son aîné ne choisisse pas de faire quelque chose qu’il pourrait regretter ; pour lui, ce Kholinar se définissait bien ainsi. De plus, même sans en connaître toutes les implications, l’idée de voir Spock se renfermer un peu plus sur lui-même uniquement pour échapper à « son temps » lui était vraiment désagréable et ce choix lui semblait décidément trop extrême pour régler un problème qui était finalement un poids porté par chaque homme de son peuple.

Le vulcain au centre de ses pensées gardait cependant le silence, pinçant les lèvres.

\- Vous avez pourtant clairement exprimé votre avis à ce sujet me semble-t-il, déclara-t-il enfin. Je m’étonne que vous puissiez encore envisager d’accepter cette requête.

\- Soyons d’accord pour dire que vous m’avez pris au dépourvu et que j’ai moi aussi besoin d’un certain temps de réflexion, voulez-vous ?

Son ami l’étudia attentivement, comme s’il cherchait à savoir où était ‘le piège’. Jim lui sourit innocemment.

Finalement, il hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

\- Je suis disposé à suivre votre méthode, Jim.

Malgré tout, son regard lui disait que s’il le trompait il pourrait lui en vouloir pour un certain temps.

Bien que les vulcains, bien sûr, n’étaient pas rancuniers.

Et ne proposaient pas à leurs meilleurs amis humains de ne pas partir crapahuter dans les montagnes arides de leur planète à condition qu’ils les épousent.

Bones aurait sans doute bien ri s’il pouvait voir dans quel pétrin il s’était fourré, ou bien il aurait décidé d’enfin abandonner à son sort cet ami si doué pour toujours se retrouver dans les situations les plus bizarres, c’était au choix.

KSKSKSKSKS

\- Voici votre chambre.

Le vulcain entra dans la pièce spacieuse pour y déposer ses quelques bagages. Jim resta appuyé contre le chambranle, les bras croisés, souriant.

Dès que la décision avait été prise, l’officier avait été tout aussi efficace que dans ses habitudes. Deux ou trois appels et ses affaires personnelles, remisées dans une petite chambre de Starfleet qu’il n’avait pas encore occupé, étaient déposées à son appartement.

La façon dont tout cela avait commencé était des plus étranges mais finalement le résultat en était appréciable.

Il observa la silhouette de son ami sortir de la salle de bain, débarrassé de son uniforme et portant des robes d’intérieur vulcaines typiques. Son sourire s’élargit.

Oui, il était certain qu’avoir l’occasion de profiter de leur amitié dans un cadre plus calme lui plairait.

**Chapitre 4**

Les cinq premiers jours se passèrent assez paisiblement.

Ils parlaient comme ils l’avaient toujours fait, sans jamais mentionner ce qui les avait amenés là en premier lieu dans leurs conversations. Ils avaient chacun leurs heures de détente personnelles – lui et ses livres ou des demandes que Starfleet lui envoyait malgré ses congés, Spock et ses méditations ou une certaine quantité de travail dont il ne semblait jamais parvenir totalement à se débarrasser, l’apanage des scientifiques. Et il y avait les heures où ils mangeaient ensemble, jouaient aux échecs, sortaient faire un tour près de la baie de San Francisco.

Le vulcain semblait déterminé à lui prouver qu’ils pouvaient facilement harmoniser leur vie. Ce dont Jim se doutait déjà, ce qui n’influençait donc en rien ses pensées.

Il n’avait pas été surpris de remarquer qu’ils n’avaient pas eu vraiment besoin d’ajustement pour entrer dans une routine calme et agréable. S’il avait pu trouver un peu étrange au début de le voir constamment dans ses robes vulcaines, il s’y était rapidement habitué et pensait même, avec une certaine satisfaction, que c’était une preuve que l’homme n’était plus sur la défensive, acceptait de se détendre, d’utiliser ces vacances comme une véritable période de repos.

Tout était donc aussi parfait que cela pouvait l’être.

Enfin, presque.

La seule chose qu’il trouvait un peu déstabilisante, c’était ces longs regards spéculatifs posés sur sa personne qu’il surprenait parfois venant de son colocataire temporaire. Lever les yeux de sa lecture de « Guerres et paix » pour faire face au regard scrutateur d’un vulcain impassible, mais qui vous observait d’une telle manière que vous aviez l’impression d’être en permanence au centre de ses réflexions, pouvait être assez troublant. Surtout lorsque cela ne prenait plus un caractère exceptionnel. Et il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais, juste à cet instant, il trouvait ça passablement irritant.

Kirk referma un peu sèchement son livre. Il releva les yeux vers son ami qui ne les détourna pas, bien sûr.

\- Spock, puis-je vous poser une question ?

\- Très certainement.

\- Pourquoi… ?

Devant le regard attentif de l’officier, il se rétracta.

\- Non, rien, ça n’a pas d’importance.

Il déposa son livre et se leva, se dirigeant directement vers la cuisine pour se préparer un café.

\- Vous voulez un thé ? demanda-t-il par-dessus son épaule, et le vulcain accepta gracieusement.

Jim avait changé d’idée au dernier moment. Il avait eu soudain l’impression bizarre que lui demander des explications sur son comportement serait comme lui ouvrir une porte qu’il était bien décidé à laisser fermée.

Il mit ces pensées de côtés et songea plutôt aux réceptions auxquelles ils étaient invités. Il n’avait pas vraiment envie de s’y présenter mais il pourrait sans doute y faire des rencontres intéressantes pour la suite de sa carrière. Sans parler des nouvelles amitiés qu’il pourrait y forger.

L’idée le fit sourire puis il secoua légèrement la tête. A vrai dire, il aimait assez ses journées de détente actuelles. Il n’en était pas encore arrivé au point d’avoir besoin de reprendre un rythme de travail soutenu pour y dépenser son énergie, cette période de repos était vraiment bienvenue. Et il aurait bien assez de temps plus tard pour faire ce genre de rencontres.

L’homme se servit son café, en but une gorgée et s’occupa du thé. Il prit les deux tasses, se détourna du comptoir et-

\- Spock.

Le vulcain avait entouré la base de son poignet de ses doigts pour empêcher que la tasse de thé ne se renverse sous le coup de la surprise. Certes, son ami l’avait habitué à se montrer discret mais il ne s’était pas attendu à le trouver à un pas à peine de lui à cet instant.

Kirk soupira légèrement et son aîné relâcha sa prise pour accepter son thé. Il se garda de faire la moindre remarque et s’accouda au comptoir, avalant une nouvelle gorgée de son café ; Spock resta à ses côtés. Ça n’avait rien d’inhabituel, son maintenant ancien premier officier n’était pas plus proche ou plus éloigné qu’il se permettait parfois de l’être, et pourtant…

Il contempla distraitement le liquide noirâtre.

Finalement, ça ne leur ferait peut-être pas de mal de voir d’autres têtes.

\- L’amiral Komack organise bien une réception ce soir, n’est-ce pas ?

Le vulcain acquiesça légèrement.

\- Je crois que je vais accepter son invitation, ça sera une bonne occasion pour faire connaissance avec mes futurs collègues, dit-il en souriant. Qu’en dîtes-vous ? Il me semble que l’Amiral a une affection particulière pour les départements des sciences et de l’ingénierie de l’Académie, vous pourriez apprécier certains de ses invités.

Le scientifique l’observa, bien qu’il eut plutôt l’impression qu’il le dévisageait, puis il hocha une nouvelle fois la tête.

\- Cette réception est effectivement une opportunité pour vous familiariser avec votre futur cadre de travail.

\- Vous n’avez pas envie d’y aller.

\- Il n’était pas dans mes intentions de m’y rendre.

\- Mais ?

\- Néanmoins, comme vous paraissez réticent à l’idée de vous y présenter seul, je vous y accompagnerai.

\- Vous me connaissez décidément trop bien, Spock, rit-il.

Quelque chose dans le regard sombre sembla vaciller, comme s’il avait une réplique en tête mais avait choisi de la taire. Il ne s’y attarda pas, s’écarta du comptoir en souriant et se débarrassa de sa tasse de café vide avant de retourner dans son salon.

Jim ne le savait pas encore à ce moment-là – ou peut-être était-ce déjà enfoui dans son subconscient – mais il aurait à cette soirée un comportement qu’il ne se serait jamais imaginé avoir au cours de leurs cinq longues années de mission.

KSKSKSKSKS

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oh oui, je vous assure.

Un rire cristallin s’éleva et Kirk cacha son sourire dans son verre.

\- Votre vie à bord de votre vaisseau devait être passionnante. Je vous envie un peu.

La jeune femme accepta la coupe de champagne qu’un serveur lui proposait en reprenant celle vide qu’elle avait encore en main.

\- Mais j’avoue aussi que toutes ces anecdotes sur votre premier officier ont attisé ma curiosité.

Elle écarta de son visage les quelques mèches auburn qui retombaient sur ses yeux couleur mousse et ne masqua pas l’intérêt qui se reflétait sur ses traits. Pour la première fois de la soirée, Jim sourit avec une réelle satisfaction. Il chercha Spock du regard et, lorsqu’il aperçut la coupe au bol familière, rendit son sourire à la jeune femme, une scientifique récemment promu au Quartier Général de Starfleet.

\- Eh bien, Irène, ce sera pour moi un plaisir de vous le présenter.

Les yeux verts s’illuminèrent et elle le suivit sans se faire prier. Le vulcain, les ayant apparemment vus s’approcher, s’excusa auprès de l’amiral avec lequel il conversait et les rejoint. Le châtain eut à peine le temps de faire les présentations que Komack l’interpella. Il s’excusa auprès de la jeune femme ravie et de son ami qui eut seulement le temps de lui jeter un regard indéchiffrable avant qu’il ne parte.

Il s’éloigna avec un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres et se laissa entraîner par la conversation de l’autre amiral, l’écoutant à moitié et toujours un peu étonné de ses propres actions.

Irène était déjà la quatrième femme avec laquelle il discutait depuis le début de la soirée. Rien de très inattendu pour lui, à première vue. Cependant…

Toutes les autres avaient, semblait-il, été charmées par sa présence et un peu dépitées lorsqu’il les avait laissées. Il s’en voulait un peu de penser ça alors qu’il était celui qui les avait abordés mais elles l’avaient assez rapidement ennuyé.

Et il n’avait même pas vraiment su pourquoi avant la réaction d’Irène. Sans vraiment y penser, il avait dirigé leurs sujets de conversation de manière à ce qu’ils en reviennent presque toujours à Spock, et elles s’en étaient désintéressées. Pas Irène.

Contrairement à ses habitudes, réalisait-il, alors qu’il n’écoutait plus Komack que d’une oreille, il n’avait pas vraiment flirté avec elles. Il avait – et il n’en revenait pas encore tout à fait lui-même – essayé de trouver une femme pour le vulcain.

Tout ces changements minimes de ces derniers jours, même s’il s’efforçait de se dire que ça n’avait pas d’importance, avaient dû le peser plus qu’il ne le pensait. Il n’arrivait pas tout à fait (et quoi d’étonnant ?) à s’enlever cette demande en mariage de la tête. Et il ne savait si c’était lui qui devenait plus conscient de Spock en conséquence ou si sa manière d’être avait vraiment changé.

Rien de flagrant, bien sûr. Pourtant, ses regards pesaient plus lourd sur sa nuque, la chaleur extraterrestre de l’homme lorsqu’il était à proximité lui semblait plus étouffante que rassurante, ses brefs contacts paraissaient plus recherchés que le simple soutien amical de ces dernières années.

Il se faisait peut-être des idées.

Ou bien ressentait-il peut-être cela parce que Spock avait transformé son impassibilité en… en autre chose. Un comportement plus ‘agressif’ ? Non, pas vraiment. Plus attentif. Choisissant de déployer un quelconque charme vulcain, la base d’une tentative de séduction…

Kirk frissonna. C’était ridicule. C’était Spock. Évidemment, il ne se souvenait pas vraiment l’avoir un jour vu tenter de séduire quelqu’un, ce genre de chose, quelle qu’en soit la raison, s’était toujours produit à l’abri de son regard… Tout ça était trop superficiel pour vouloir dire quelque chose. C’était simplement lui qui n’était pas aussi tranquille qu’il le pensait après sa demande totalement inattendue. Et, de toute façon, un peu instinctivement, il avait trouvé une solution pour avoir l’esprit tranquille.

L’ancien capitaine répondit quelque chose à Komack tout en laissant son regard errer par intermittence sur la foule.

Spock et Irène n’étaient plus là où il les avait laissés.

Il se concentra davantage sur l’amiral qui lui expliquait à présent qu’ils avaient dû revoir leurs calculs pour la remise à niveau de l’Enterprise et qu’ils pourraient bien ajouter six mois de travail supplémentaires pour les ingénieurs. Et il apprit – officieusement – que Scotty, suite à ses recommandations, allait bientôt être mis à la direction de l’essentiel du chantier.

\- Ah, Monsieur Spock, vous voilà. J’allais justement demander à Jim si vous aviez toujours l’intention de retourner sur Vulcain ou si vous seriez finalement peut-être tenté par une affectation à terre.

Kirk soupira intérieurement ; il pouvait voir la chevelure auburn à l’autre bout de la salle, la jeune femme entourée d’un petit groupe de scientifiques masculins.

\- Je crains, Amiral, de ne pas encore pouvoir répondre à cette question, dit le vulcain en arrivant à leur hauteur, tandis que son ami l’accueillait avec un sourire peut-être un peu moins enthousiaste qu’il aurait dû l’être.

Il n’avait pas pu imaginer le bref regard que Spock lui avait lancé avant de répondre à son supérieur.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, c’est sans conséquence, assura Komack, à part Jim, peu sont les officiers supérieurs qui ont arrêté leur décision. C’est aussi pour cela que nous vous accordons du temps. Nous comprenons parfaitement qu’après une aussi longue mission il puisse être difficile de vous acclimater rapidement à un nouvel environnement. Ah. Si vous voulez bien m’excuser, je crois que ma présence est requise par ma femme, sourit-il avant de s’éloigner.

Jim fit tourner distraitement le liquide dans sa coupe puis leva le regard vers son ami, dans sa sobre robe vulcaine, toujours aussi droit, les mains derrière le dos.

\- Alors, que pensez-vous d’Irène ?

\- Le professeur McLead est une femme remarquablement intelligente.

\- Mais encore ?

Spock leva un sourcil. Kirk vida le reste de son verre puis marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à ‘J’ai compris’. Il laissa paresseusement errer son regard sur la salle, se demandant s’il allait encore continuer ce soir à jouer au jeu ‘cherchons la femme parfaite pour un vulcain têtu’ puis grogna intérieurement. Irène _avait été_ aussi proche que possible de l’idéal qu’il imaginait pouvoir plaire à Spock.

\- Il me semble avoir passé un temps raisonnable à cette réception. Si vous voulez bien m’excuser, je vais me retirer.

Jim se passa une main dans les cheveux et secoua légèrement la tête. Ce n’était pas si grave. A part cet échec auquel, pour être honnête, il s’attendait, la soirée avait été plutôt agréable. Il avait obtenu quelques nouvelles sur son (ancien) vaisseau et son (ancien) équipage, Spock l’avait fait sourire une fois ou deux en répondant, d’une manière qui pouvait paraître à certains assez insolite, à quelques invités et il avait rencontré quelques-uns de ses futurs collègues qui étaient, pour la plupart, impatients de travailler à ses côtés. Oui, une bonne soirée même si encline à un peu trop de réflexions personnelles qui-

Non. Une bonne soirée, point.

\- Je vais rentrer avec vous, Spock, dit-il en abandonnant son verre sur un des plateaux à sa portée. Je pense que ce ne serait pas une très bonne idée que je boive davantage de champagne, de toute façon.

Il se dirigea lentement vers la sortie, Spock sur ses pas, saluant au passage quelques connaissances et l’Amiral Komack.

A quelques pas des portes donnant sur l’extérieur, un Tellarite le bouscula et se tourna immédiatement vers lui. Jim lui fit un sourire grimaçant, pas vraiment enchanté à l’idée de traiter avec lui en voyant son expression irritée, et se remémora automatiquement les meilleures manières d’éviter une bagarre lorsqu’un habitant de Tellar se considérait insulté. La simple excuse ne fonctionnait pas et-

Il se sentit légèrement tiré en arrière et il faillit protester lorsque son dos toucha la poitrine de quelqu’un mais ne dit rien lorsqu’il reconnut la main de Spock sur son épaule. A la place, il revint au Tellarite qui fixait un point sur le côté à hauteur de ses cheveux. L’homme au visage rose fronça son nez imposant puis se détourna sans demander son reste.

D’accord.

L’amiral leva les yeux vers Spock mais son expression était neutre. Il se demandait quel genre de regard il avait bien pu lui lancer pour faire déguerpir aussi vite ce genre d’homme si prompt à la bagarre…

En cherchant l’homme en question du regard, il vit un groupe d’Andoriens dont l’attention était focalisée sur lui – eux et réalisa que, bien que son ex-futur-agresseur était déjà loin de leur portée, le vulcain le maintenait toujours contre lui. Depuis suffisamment longtemps en fait pour que son épaule et son dos irradient de chaleur.

Il s’éclaircit la gorge et s’écarta ; Spock le libéra. Il se détourna légèrement en souriant, cherchant à masquer son embarras. Le pire, c’était qu’il ne savait même pas réellement _**pourquoi**_ il était mal à l’aise.

\- Eh bien, merci, je suppose. J’avoue avoir tendance à oublier combien les vulcains peuvent se montrer intimidants lorsqu’ils le veulent.

Son ami leva un sourcil et reprit leur chemin, se mettant à sa hauteur ; Jim lui emboîta le pas.

\- Mon intention était simplement d’éviter un étalage de violence inutile.

\- Et s’il ne s’était pas laissé impressionner ?

\- J’aurais agi en conséquence.

Kirk eut un petit sourire amusé, observant le visage sérieux.

\- Vous n’étiez pourtant pas la cible de sa colère, pointa-t-il.

Ils s’arrêtèrent à côté d’un des véhicules mit à disposition des invités. Durant un instant, il crut que le vulcain allait lui répondre comme il le faisait dans des situations similaires, parlant de leur grade ou de son caractère volatile avec son humour particulier, mais il se contenta de l’étudier un long moment avant de s’engouffrer dans la cabine. Il le suivit quelques secondes plus tard, un peu perplexe.

Finalement, leur retour se fit dans le silence. Pas un silence inconfortable, loin de là. Jim était juste plongé dans ses pensées, il songeait à l’Enterprise et à la certitude qu’il avait que cela allait profondément lui manquer alors même qu’il n’avait pas encore à faire face aux responsabilités de son nouveau titre, à Bones qui devait dignement profiter de son retour sur Terre avec Joanna. Puis à cette soirée qui avait été dans son ensemble agréable mais aussi étrangement bizarre. Et à Spock qui-

Non. Il n’avait pas envie de réfléchir à ça, pas ce soir. Le lendemain peut-être mais pas avant.

Ainsi, lorsqu’ils arrivèrent à son appartement, Jim se contenta de souhaiter bonne nuit à son colocataire et monta dans sa chambre sans penser à rien d’autre qu’à aller se coucher.

**Chapitre 5**

La jeune femme lui souriait en posant leurs plats, se penchant vers lui peut-être quelques centimètres de plus qu’il n’aurait été correct de le faire, et il lui rendit son sourire. Les lèvres de la jeune serveuse – même pas trente ans – se recourbèrent davantage puis elle s’éloigna avec une certaine réticence lorsqu’un autre client l’appela.

De jolies formes, de courts cheveux blonds, des yeux noirs, des traits fins. Dans d’autres circonstances, il aurait pu se laisser tenter.

L’amiral se rappela mentalement à l’ordre. Il aurait bien assez de temps pour ce genre de dérive durant les prochains mois qu’il passerait sur Terre. Pour l’instant, il dînait avec son meilleur ami et lui parlait des nouvelles que lui avait donné Komack.

Kirk entama son assiette de pâtes et continua là où il s’était arrêté.

\- Et donc, Starfleet estime maintenant à deux ans, voire deux ans et demi, la durée nécessaire pour les mises à jour avant qu’elle ne puisse reprendre du service. Je donnerais cher pour déjà y être ! Et vous…

Il remarqua que Spock ne touchait pas à son assiette – un plat végétarien, bien sûr, un mélange de légumes vulcains qu’il ne connaissait pas – et se contentait de le fixer. Non pas que c’était la première fois depuis le début de ce congé mais, pour une fois, il semblait vraiment ailleurs.

\- Spock ? Vous allez bien ?

L’homme le fixa de son regard sombre un instant de plus.

\- Parfaitement bien.

Un ton très neutre alors que pourtant il avait paru particulièrement apprécier leur conversation jusqu’à leur arrivée au restaurant.

\- Je vois.

Le vulcain entama son plat et l’amiral continua le sien.

\- Et vous ? Avez-vous fait des rencontres intéressantes à cette soirée ? A part la ‘remarquablement intelligente’ Irène McLead, bien sûr.

C’était sorti avec un peu de reproche dans la voix et il grinça mentalement des dents. Voilà qu’il se laissait agacer dès que son aîné rentrait un peu dans sa coquille.

\- Quelques-unes, répondit-il néanmoins, semblant s’être adouci alors qu’il aurait pu se crisper davantage. Notamment trois scientifiques travaillant sur la technologie holographique et souhaitant en étendre son application dans le domaine du virtuel.

\- Comme, par exemple, rendre les projections plus tangibles ou accessibles à un plus grand nombre de spectateurs ?

Ce domaine l’avait toujours intrigué même s’il ne s’y était pas beaucoup intéressé. Les avancées y étaient assez sporadiques.

\- Précisément. Ils tentent de plus de trouver des solutions pour augmenter les interactions entre les utilisateurs et les créations holographiques.

Jim sourit légèrement. Il était certain de percevoir un certain enthousiasme dans sa voix même si son expression ne variait pas vraiment.

\- S’il vous plaît.

La jolie serveuse était de retour et leur déposait leur boisson. Il leva les yeux pour la remercier de son meilleur sourire mais son regard se posa d’abord sur Spock. Rien n’était étrange à priori, il ne regardait aucun d’eux, n’avait pas changé de position. Sauf que sa fourchette était dans son plat et qu’il avait arrêté de manger.

Oh.

Oh ?

Nan. C’était vraiment ridicule.

Néanmoins, il marmonna un merci et ne se préoccupa plus de la femme jusqu’à ce qu’elle les quitte. Kirk reprit leur conversation comme si l’idée que son comportement précédent avec la jeune femme avait dérangé le vulcain ne lui avait pas traversé l’esprit.

\- La technologie holographique est pourtant centrée sur le divertissement de nos jours. Je m’étonne que vous puissiez y trouver tant d’intérêt, dit-il, ludique. Bones aurait-il enfin réussi à vous convaincre de passer un peu plus de temps à vous divertir qu’à travailler ?

L’officier scientifique leva un sourcil et reprit son repas.

\- Certaines formes de travail constituent ce que les humains appellent un divertissement pour les vulcains. Le docteur McCoy n’a cependant pas semblé vouloir souscrire à ce fait. Je reconnais que les simulations virtuelles n’en font pas partie. Toutefois, ces trois scientifiques cherchent à en faire une application pratique différente et utile, dans le domaine de l’éducation et de la santé.

\- Oh, je comprends mieux votre intérêt, sourit Jim en secouant légèrement la tête. Ah, moi qui m’imaginais déjà des simulations plus vraies que nature de batailles stellaires, d’îles paradisiaques, ou bien encore vous voir jouer de la lyre vulcaine au sein d’un célèbre orchestre symphonique. Vous n’apprécieriez pas cela ? Jouer avec d’autres virtuoses dans un immense opéra ?

\- Cela pourrait être gratifiant, convint-il. Cependant, si vous souhaitez m’entendre jouer, il ne serait pas nécessaire d’avoir recours à de tels artifices, ajouta-t-il avec une pointe d’amusement, et d’autre chose, dans le regard.

Il eut l’impression, comme quelques fois déjà depuis leur retour sur Terre, que la conversation venait de dépasser un certain point, que la chaleur dans ces yeux avait une signification bien précise. Mais, cette fois, au lieu de faire marche arrière ou de se demander si c’était juste son imagination, et quelque peu lassé par cette récente habitude qu’il avait prise d’être un peu sur ses gardes face à son meilleur ami, il choisit d’emprunter la voie qu’il ouvrait devant lui.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Bien entendu. Si cela vous est agréable, j’interpréterai quelques morceaux pour vous ce soir.

\- Eh bien, je vous remercie, j’accepte avec plaisir. Je ne crois pas avoir eu souvent l’occasion de vous entendre sur l’Enterprise. Et pourtant, comme Nyota, je trouve que vous avez beaucoup de talent.

\- La musique et les mathématiques-

\- Oui, oui, je sais, mais je vous assure qu’on ne pense pas algorithmes et formules mathématiques lorsque l’on vous entend jouer. Et **c’est** un compliment.

Enfin, il le vit apparaître, ce sourire typiquement vulcain, cette légère secousse au coin de ses lèvres et le plissement presque imperceptible de ses paupières, et il oublia facilement qu’il s’était imaginé que Spock avait peut-être éprouvé de la jalousie pour une simple serveuse qui avait flirté avec lui. Parce qu’à cet instant, pour Jim Kirk, il y avait seulement son meilleur ami en face de lui.

KSKSKSKSKS

Le mot talent était décidément faible pour décrire la virtuosité avec laquelle le vulcain faisait vibrer les cordes de son instrument. Les notes s’enchaînaient de manière harmonieuse et le rythme en semblait presque joyeux.

C’était un peu comme si la musique reflétait sa propre satisfaction à être simplement là, bien au chaud dans son salon, après un bon souper, un verre à la main et observant les doigts agiles sur les cordes. Il se demandait également si c’était ce que ressentait son ami à cet instant, si finalement cette lyre n’était pas aussi un moyen pour lui d’exprimer ses émotions sans réellement s’exposer. L’idée lui plaisait assez.

Il quitta des yeux les mains fines pour s’attarder sur le visage à l’expression concentrée et aux paupières closes. Il était à l’autre bout du canapé, dans ses éternelles robes vulcaines, et pourtant il semblait avoir autant de prestance que s’il se tenait sur scène, faisant corps avec son instrument et sa mélodie. Il s’y connaissait peu en musique, ne savait pas forcément mettre des mots sur chaque sensation qu’éveillait ce morceau en lui, mais il savait reconnaître une bonne – une très bonne prestation lorsqu’il en voyait une.

Une dernière corde se tendit et l’enchantement se dissipa avec le dernier son qu’elle produisit. Spock ouvrit les yeux et Jim sourit.

\- Vous considérerez sans doute cela comme une vision très subjective de ma part mais je suis persuadé qu’avec vos capacités vous pourriez devenir un artiste de renom.

\- En effet, cette déclaration manque sans aucun doute d’objectivité, mais je vous remercie, répondit son aîné en courbant légèrement la tête.

\- C’est moi qui vous remercie, et qui m’excuse d’ailleurs. A force de vous demander d’interpréter morceau sur morceau, il semble qu’il soit maintenant trop tard pour entamer cette partie d’échec que je vous avais promise.

\- Il m’a été agréable de répondre favorablement à vos demandes, assura le vulcain.

Il accorda à nouveau soigneusement sa lyre alors que Jim refermait le bouquin abandonné depuis longtemps sur ses genoux. Ça devait bien faire deux ou trois heures que Spock jouait et c’était bien parce qu’il semblait prendre du plaisir, à sa façon, dans ce petit concert improvisé que l’humain s’était laissé porter par son enthousiasme à toujours lui demander davantage.

Il alla ranger le livre et son verre vide, se sentant plus calme et détendu qu’il ne l’avait été depuis longtemps.

\- Souhaitez-vous entendre un dernier morceau ? vint la voix de son ami derrière lui.

\- Bien sûr.

Il prit une chaise au passage et s’installa prêt de lui, les bras sur le dossier et son menton posé sur eux. Kirk observa son petit rituel auquel il devenait coutumier – ses épaules se redressant, sa tête se penchant légèrement sur le côté et ses doigts se positionnant avec précision – puis écouta les premières notes qui s’envolaient de l’instrument.

Un rythme plus lent, des sons plus graves. Il ferma les yeux pour se laisser envelopper par la mélodie.

Au fur et à mesure que la musique prenait forme et qu’un tempo régulier s’insinuait en elle, Jim la trouvait de plus en plus hypnotique. Elle était belle. Pas exactement entraînante, ni vraiment mélancolique, et pourtant elle provoquait en lui un certain frisson, un désir de ne pas vouloir qu’elle atteigne sa fin. C’était, de son avis, le plus beau morceau de la soirée. Il y avait quelque chose d’indéfinissable en elle, comme si… Comme si elle vibrait d’émotions.

Jim ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva face au regard attentif du vulcain. Il sourit légèrement et ferma à nouveau les yeux, grisé par les sonorités exotiques et à la fois familières (il lui semblait même qu’elles étaient parfois aussi profondes qu’auraient pu l’être celles d’un violoncelle).

Lorsque la mélodie s’acheva, il soupira presque de dépit, ayant encore l’impression d’entendre l’écho de ses notes. Il lui fallut d’ailleurs un moment pour réaliser que le silence avait repris ses droits, et plus encore pour sentir la caresse légère des doigts le long de son visage.

Kirk ouvrit brusquement les yeux mais ne vit pas ce à quoi il avait eu peur de s’attendre. Spock n’avait pas la main posée sur son visage ou ne se penchait pas vers lui, il était juste debout à quelques pas de lui, lyre en main. Il fronça très légèrement les sourcils. Était-il en train d’imaginer des choses ?

\- C’était vraiment… exceptionnel, se reprit-il. Était-ce vulcain ?

\- C’est une composition personnelle.

Il sourit, impressionné.

\- Eh bien, c’est une véritable réussite. Puis-je vous demander ce qui vous a inspiré ?

Il doutait que sa curiosité soit réellement satisfaite, s’imaginant qu’il obtiendrait une réponse assez typiquement vulcaine, mais cette interprétation l’avait presque ébahi par sa beauté.

\- Vous.

Jim cligna des yeux. Puis il eut la désagréable envie de s’agiter sur sa chaise et se leva.

Si c’était vraiment ce qu’il inspirait à Spock… Non pas un air festif ou emporté mais… ça… Il n’était pas vraiment sûr de savoir comment le prendre. Il n’avait peut-être pas rêvé ce bref contact sur son visage, finalement.

L’humain s’éloigna un peu puis revint sur ses pas et, tout en mettant la chaise en place, parla enfin.

\- J’en suis flatté, dit-il. Enfin, je crois, ne put-il s’empêcher d’ajouter, en s’appuyant sur le dossier du siège, se donnant encore quelques secondes avant de lui faire à nouveau face.

\- Jim.

Il se crispa et déglutit en sentant la main du vulcain sur son épaule. Il inspira profondément et la main chaude s’écarta ; il se tourna vers son ami.

\- Oui, Spock ?

Son aîné l’étudia du regard et lui resta parfaitement immobile, assez mal à l’aise sans vraiment vouloir en découvrir la raison. Non, en fait, il savait à peu près ce qui l’embarrassait mais il ne voulait surtout pas y penser. Si Spock avait quelque chose à fai- à dire, il fallait qu’il le dise pour qu’il puisse lui donner une réponse appropriée, même si ça risquait fort de ne pas lui plaire.

\- Je crois qu’il est temps que je vous souhaite une bonne fin de soirée, vint finalement la voix anormalement (de son point de vue) rauque.

Jim hocha la tête et s’éloigna dès qu’il s’écarta. C’était incroyable comme l’espace qu’il occupait se réchauffait vite lorsque l’homme était à proximité. Ce n’était pas profondément désagréable mais assez déstabilisant.

\- Je vais aussi aller me coucher dans quelques minutes. Merci pour cette soirée, Spock. Et bonne nuit à vous également.

Il avait à peine levé le regard vers son aîné et avait entrepris de rassembler quelques padd qui traînaient encore dans la pièce. Jusqu’à ce qu’il l’entende monter les escaliers, il fut persuadé de sentir son regard sur sa nuque. Et lorsqu’il entendit sa porte se refermer doucement, Jim s’arrêta enfin, se servit un verre et s’écroula sur le canapé.

Toute cette tension grandissante entre eux ne pouvait pas être juste due à une imagination trop fertile, n’est-ce pas ? Il était généralement assez lucide pour pouvoir séparer la réalité des présomptions mais lorsqu’il s’agissait de Spock…

Il vida son verre presque d’un trait.

Il fallait vraiment qu’il fasse quelque chose.

**Chapitre 6**

Il était assis là, devant l’écran, hésitant, une fois de plus.

Spock lui avait dit qu’il avait accepté d’apporter son aide à quelques scientifiques de l’Académie durant cette soirée, deux jours plus tôt. Le vulcain avait quitté l’appartement il y avait une heure à peine et ne serait sans doute pas de retour avant la fin de l’après-midi.

La scène un peu étrange de la veille n’avait pas eu de suite. Et c’était parce qu’il s’était retrouvé plus seul qu’il n’en avait eu l’habitude ces derniers jours que l’idée avait refait surface. Alors, Jim avait fini par se diriger vers son bureau et s’installer devant l’ordinateur pour en arriver à ce point : ne se décidant pas à laisser sa main appuyer sur le bouton qui le mettrait en contact avec son médecin favori.

D’un côté, il se disait toujours qu’il passerait sans doute pour un idiot devant McCoy – ce ne serait pas la première fois mais quand même – et, de l’autre, il acceptait maintenant de reconnaître qu’il avait de plus en plus de mal à concilier l’image du Spock qu’il avait toujours connu avec celui avec qui il habitait depuis une semaine. Et qui de mieux que Bones pour lui remettre les idées au clair ? Il n’avait peut-être même pas à lui en expliquer tous les détails. Il savait que dans tous les cas ses conseils lui seraient utiles.

Jim se passa une main sur le visage, consterné par son propre manque de courage.

Il fallait juste qu’il parle au vulcain. Mais pour lui dire quoi ? Que ses regards le mettaient mal à l’aise ? Qu’il était embarrassé par sa présence ? C’était _**lui**_ qui lui avait dit de lui prouver, de le convaincre que sa demande était fondée. Et maintenant qu’il semblait – il n’en était même pas certain – effectivement chercher une façon de lui démontrer que cela avait un sens, il allait lui dire qu’il ne voulait pas le voir agir de cette façon ? Autant lui dire de retourner immédiatement sur Vulcain.

Ce n’était rien en plus.

De simples détails, rien de vraiment tangible ou qui sortait réellement du cadre de l’amitié. Juste une manière de l’inclure plus souvent dans son espace personnel. Un changement faible dans le ton de sa voix lorsqu’il répondait à certaines de ses remarques, plus chaleureux, plus taquin. Des situations qui avaient pu lui paraître plus ambiguës. Et puis, son regard.

Il avait beau s’être un certain temps raccroché à l’idée que Spock ne tenterait rien de… physique depuis ce maladroit baiser avorté, il était de plus en plus persuadé que tout cela était loin d’être de l’affabulation.

Kirk croisa les bras sur son bureau, observant l’écran qui brillait toujours, en attente de ses ordres. Il appuya un peu trop rudement sur le bouton pour se déconnecter.

Non. Il se débrouillerait seul, pas besoin de mêler le médecin à cela.

L’homme laissa retomber sa tête dans ses mains.

C’était sa faute. Il avait toujours été bien trop attentif à la façon d’être du vulcain. Souvent trop impassible pour qu’il puisse deviner ses pensées, il avait fini par tenter d’apprendre la signification du moindre signe d’émotion se révélant dans ses gestes, sur son visage, dans ses yeux. Il en venait presque – presque – à le regretter.

\- Si seulement je pouvais vous convaincre d’abandonner cette idée ridicule, marmonna-t-il les yeux fermés. Il y a tellement d’autres moyens…

KSKSKSKSKS

Il entendait un léger bourdonnement près de son oreille.

Il essaya de se concentrer et réalisa que c’était des mots. Il n’en comprenait cependant pas le sens ; par contre, il sentait le souffle chaud contre son oreille. Aussi proche qu’aurait pu l’être celui de l’une de ses ex-amantes.

C’était agréable.

C’était un rêve agréable.

Jim se détendit, replongeant plus profondément dans son sommeil, oubliant le bourdonnement qui cherchait à le ramener à la conscience. Alors, le son s’estompa puis disparut. Mais pas le souffle, plus bas à présent, contre sa nuque et la sensation de sa peau effleurée par ces lèvres…

Il frissonna, agréablement surpris par la sensation étonnement réelle de leur texture douce et ferme. Puis il sentit une main sur son bras, une main forte. Masculine.

Cette réalisation lui fit froncer les sourcils, reprenant assez ses esprits pour savoir que l’idée qu’un homme quelconque se permette de telles privautés avec lui était désagréable. Et dès que la pensée qu’il refusait ce genre de rêve indésirable lui vint en tête, il se rendit compte qu’il n’était plus endormi et qu’il y avait vraiment une main sur son bras. Un visage niché dans son cou.

Kirk se força à rester immobile alors que son premier réflexe avait été de s’écarter brusquement.

Son appartement, se souvint-il.

C’était juste Spock. Ce n’était rien de grave.

Non. Au contraire, ça n’allait pas du tout.

Mais avant qu’il n’ait à prendre une décision sur la manière de réagir, le vulcain s’était déjà éloigné et se contentait de secouer légèrement son épaule en l’appelant par son nom.

Il déglutit malgré lui et, bien qu’à présent parfaitement réveillé, il prit le parti de faire comme si rien de profondément déstabilisant – pour lui – ne venait de se produire.

\- Mmh ? Ah, Spock, vous êtes de retour, dit-il en se redressant et en s’étirant. Quelle heure est-t-il ?

\- Dix-neuf heures trente.

Il posa brièvement le regard sur le visage du vulcain, agissant aussi normalement que possible alors qu’il était tiraillé entre l’envie de demander sommairement des explications à son comportement et celle d’aller s’isoler dans sa chambre pour se faire à l’idée qu’il venait d’avoir la preuve flagrante que les intentions qu’il avait fini par oser prêter à Spock n’étaient finalement pas si éloignées que ça de la réalité.

Jim s’attendait à voir quelque chose de différent dans son expression ou sa posture, un indice qui lui montrerait que cet acte tout à fait hors de son caractère provoquait une quelconque gêne chez lui, ou du regret, ou n’importe quoi du même acabit. Seulement, son aîné paraissait tellement lui-même, en rien repentant, qu’il se demanda un instant s’il n’avait pas vraiment rêvé. Mais non, il pouvait encore sentir la chaleur de ses lèvres sur sa nuque.

Jim se leva de manière assez brusque et réprima l’envie de se soustraire au regard scrutateur de cet ami qu’il n’était plus tout à fait certain de connaître.

Faux, encore une fois.

Il connaissait très bien Spock. Il ne faisait rien à quoi il n’aurait finalement pas dû s’attendre. Il lui avait, en quelque sorte, donné son aval. Le problème, avec ce vulcain, c’était qu’il pouvait parfois être très direct et d’autre fois agir de façon très détournée, surtout lorsque cela se rapportait à des matières difficiles à gérer pour lui.

Kirk grogna intérieurement.

Il avait la désagréable impression que cela n’était qu’un avant goût de ce qui l’attendait. Il ignorait si Spock avait conscience qu’il s’était éveillé au milieu de son manège, si ça avait finalement été son but, tenter une expérience et étudier sa réaction (et il était bien décidé à n’en avoir aucune) ou s’il avait cherché à découvrir ses propres limites, voir jusqu’où il était prêt à aller pour atteindre ses buts.

Il ne savait pas laquelle des deux possibilités le mettait le plus mal à l’aise.

Kirk se passa une main dans les cheveux, tentant d’y remettre un peu d’ordre après sa sieste improvisée et résistant à l’envie de frotter son cou là où… Il sourit légèrement à Spock.

\- Alors, comment s’est passée votre après-midi ? demanda-t-il avec nonchalance.

Le vulcain pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, semblant chercher le meilleur mot à employer.

\- Ce fut très… instructif, dit-il finalement.

Ça, il n’en doutait pas.

Jim se détourna en cachant une grimace et se dirigea vers le salon, se disant, avec un profond sentiment d’échec, qu’il n’aurait après tout fallu qu’une semaine – la moitié du temps qu’il s’était accordé, pour venir à reparler de ce très irritant contrat de mariage et que c’était en plus lui qui aurait à aborder ce sujet. Il n’y avait pas de mot pour dire à quel point ça le réjouissait…

KSKSKSKSKS

\- Holodeck ?

\- Leur choix s’est porté sur ce terme en raison de l’aspect qu’ils souhaitent lui donner.

Kirk secoua la tête, sceptique.

\- Je ne dis pas que le projet n’est pas séduisant mais ça me semble relativement ambitieux. Tout un univers dans une seule pièce ? Et sans holobande ? J’avoue ne pas beaucoup m’y connaître dans ce domaine mais je doute vraiment que la technologie actuelle permette une réelle application de leurs idées.

\- Je peux vous assurer qu’ils en sont parfaitement conscients. Cependant, ils reconnaissent poursuivre plusieurs « pistes » de réels développements pratiques dans un avenir proche. Je trouve néanmoins que leurs analyses et leurs plans sont déjà assez fascinants.

Jim sourit.

\- Fascinants ? Venant de vous, cela signifie sans aucun doute que le travail de ces jeunes gens mérite d’être suivi.

\- En effet, répondit stoïquement le vulcain.

Ils arrivèrent au premier étage et Spock lui souhaita bonne nuit, sans s’attarder plus que nécessaire avant de rejoindre sa chambre. L’homme observa le couloir vide quelques instants encore après que son ami l’ait quitté puis entra dans sa propre chambre.

Finalement, il n’avait rien dit. Ils avaient soupé, passé le début de soirée ensemble, avaient parlé de banalités, il avait sourit. Et il n’avait rien dit.

L’ancien capitaine avait cru que le malaise serait persistant, qu’il ne ferait que penser à cela, et pourtant ça n’avait pas été le cas. Spock avait été lui-même, l’avait fait rire, traité avec son amitié habituelle ; il avait presque été plus ‘lui-même’ que durant ces quelques jours.

Tellement tel qu’il l’avait connu ces derniers mois sur l’Enterprise qu’il se demandait, en entrant dans sa salle de bain, s’il n’avait pas finalement décidé de faire marche arrière, s’il n’avait pas enfin compris qu’il avait voulu donner une mauvaise direction à leur relation. En se disant cela, Kirk pouvait à présent s’avouer plus facilement que lorsque le vulcain tentait de plaire, même à lui, il pouvait se montrer très convaincant. Par un comportement au premier abord subtile et-

Et il ne voulait pas savoir ce qui aurait pu être l’étape suivante. Il en avait eu un très bref aperçu et ça avait été pour lui amplement suffisant. Il était probable… Oui, tant qu’à faire, pourquoi ne pas être honnête avec lui-même ? Il n’était pas resté totalement de marbre face à ses approches, il se rappelait encore du frisson agréable qu’avait provoqué sa dernière tentative.

Mais tout ça était du passé, il avait retrouvé son meilleur ami tel qu’il l’avait toujours connu, alors il pouvait bien mettre le reste derrière lui. Spock s’était rétracté. Et ils en resteraient là.

Néanmoins, avant de pouvoir fermer les yeux et s’abandonner aux bras du sommeil ce soir-là, il fut forcé de faire taire cette petite voix en lui qui disait, d’un ton étrangement semblable à celui de Bones : 

_Il ne fait que reculer pour mieux sauter, Jim. Il est conscient que tu sais qu’il a franchi un pas de plus, il a vu que ça t’a secoué. Et maintenant, il attend que tu ne sois plus sur tes gardes pour repasser à l’attaque_. 

**Chapitre 7**

Jim se redressa et se massa doucement l’épaule. Après être resté plus de trois heures à travailler sur l’ordinateur, pour se familiariser avec les dossiers de ces gens qui serviraient bientôt sous ses ordres, ses muscles étaient désagréablement endoloris. Il entendit un faible craquement dans son dos et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il s’était toujours dit qu’il n’était pas fait pour passer des heures devant un bureau mais certains pourraient au contraire lui dire ‘c’est le métier qui rentre’ et il n’aurait certes pas pu les contredire. Après tout, c’était au moins ce que lui réservait les deux années à venir avec l’Enterprise à quai…

L’amiral jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule et vit que Spock l’observait ; lorsqu’il croisa ses yeux, le vulcain leva un sourcil et Jim sourit légèrement. Ce n’était pas lui qui se plaindrait de devoir rester quelques heures tranquillement installé devant un écran, son corps et son esprit étaient bien trop disciplinés pour cela.

Il s’étira et sentit craquer le cartilage de ses coudes. Décidément. C’était un peu pathétique pour un jeune trentenaire, songea-t-il avec une grimace. Et encore, pour l’instant il était en _vacances_ ; qu’est-ce que ce serait lorsqu’il occuperait son bureau pour de longues heures de travail ? L’homme ferma un instant les yeux et mit cette question de côté. Il fallait être prêt à faire des sacrifices pour se montrer à la hauteur d’une promotion telle que l’amirauté à son âge.

\- Les membres du département que vous allez diriger sont-ils à la hauteur de vos espérances ?

Spock venait de déposer un padd sur le bureau et scannait du regard les deux autres qu’il avait pris en main.

\- Plus qu’à la hauteur, répondit-il en se massant la nuque. Leurs états de services sont presque parfaits et leurs compétences sont remarquables.

Au point même qu’il se sentait presque inexpérimenté face à ces hommes et ces femmes, mais ça il le garda pour lui. Il aurait à faire ses preuves et cela aussi faisait parti du défi.

Le vulcain leva les yeux vers lui et l’observa un moment. Il le connaissait bien et devait sans doute vaguement deviner son état d’esprit actuel. Il sembla sur le point de faire un geste ou de dire quelque chose mais finalement il reposa simplement les padd et en examina un nouveau.

Jim frotta son cou encore quelques instants puis reprit sa lecture.

\- Dans ces circonstances, je ne doute pas qu’ils découvriront en vous un excellent officier supérieur, vint à nouveau la voix de Spock.

Il releva la tête et sourit en voyant les yeux noirs appuyer la certitude qu’il y avait derrière ces mots. Puis il se sentit traversé par une pointe de morosité en songeant que dans six jours cet homme qui montrait toujours tellement de confiance envers lui serait parti.

\- Quant à moi, je doute d’avoir un jour la chance de retrouver un officier aussi irremplaçable que vous, dit-il.

Le vulcain ne répondit rien mais regagna sa place sur le canapé après l’avoir étudié longuement ; Jim se remit à passer les dossiers en revue en retenant un soupir.

Il avait la désagréable impression d’avoir commis un faux pas. Ce n’était probablement pas avec ce genre de mots qu’il allait convaincre son ami de rester sur Terre. Le pire dans tout cela, c’était que, dans leur première conversation dans cet appartement, Spock avait principalement mis cet argument en avant. Rester ensemble pour affronter à deux ce genre d’épreuve. Cependant, depuis la veille, le vulcain semblait s’être résolu au fait qu’il ne pourrait pas le convaincre. Et lui, ironiquement, se sentait plus triste depuis qu’il avait abandonné ses efforts. Jim appréciait trop le confort de leur amitié pour regretter qu’il ait changé d’avis et pourtant…

Son regard dévia légèrement vers le tiroir de son bureau.

Les contrats étaient là-dedans et semblaient toujours être la seule façon de le retenir. Mais ça n’aurait pas été juste de songer à les signer alors que tout ce qu’il voulait c’était son amitié et qu’il aurait pu demander un divorce dès qu’il tomberait sous le charme d’une femme. N’est-ce pas ?

KSKSKSKSKS

Il fallait toujours prêter attention aux propos de Léonard McCoy, ou aux voix qui parlaient comme lui.

Parce que Jim était là, buvant son café tandis que le vulcain terminait son thé, tous deux accoudés au comptoir de la cuisine, et ça recommençait. Un instant plus tôt il était serein et ils discutaient tranquillement. Il y avait eu un long silence confortable et puis… l’atmosphère avait changé. Spock s’était perceptiblement rapproché de lui, jusqu’à ce qu’il ne puisse plus réellement bouger sans que leurs bras ne se frôlent. Le vulcain n’avait pas dit un mot et malgré tout il trouvait la proximité de Spock presque oppressante. Il avait même fermement décidé de ne plus croiser les yeux de son aîné parce qu’ils étaient bien trop attentifs, comme si l’homme cherchait une ouverture pour il ne savait quel plan farfelu. Finalement, le vulcain n’avait visiblement rien abandonné du tout.

Et ça le mettait sur les nerfs. Parce que là, dans la ou les minutes qui suivraient, il allait devoir dire quelque chose pour mettre un terme à cette situation, et que Spock allait partir.

Kirk ferma les yeux, les rouvrit, posa la tasse de café à moitié pleine sur le comptoir, serra et desserra les poings, tourna le visage vers le vulcain et-

Il resta muet lorsqu’il réalisa que Spock avait fait son mouvement le premier, qu’il lui faisait face, le bloquant contre le comptoir, une main fermement installée sur son épaule.

Jim cligna des yeux en le voyant se pencher vers lui, lentement, prudent mais déterminé. Et lui était à court de mots, presque étourdi par son audace et ce rapprochement soudain, presque déjà intime. Il sentit son haleine parfumée par la fragrance du thé lorsqu’il ouvrit la bouche à quelques millimètres de la sienne.

\- Puis-je… ?

Il n’y avait plus rien de cette maladresse qui avait eu sa place lorsque c’était lui, l’ex-capitaine en colère, qui avait voulu faire ce geste. Au contraire, il se rendait confusément compte qu’il avait arrêté de respirer, enveloppé par sa présence un peu troublante, sa chaleur, et que le regard de Spock – le regard de Spock –

Jim ne réalisa qu’il avait presque imperceptiblement hoché la tête que lorsqu’il le vit franchir la courte distance qui les séparait encore. Et c’est toujours stupéfait par son propre manque de réaction, qu’il se laissa embrasser, les lèvres du vulcain caressant les siennes avec méthode, d’abord doux mais ferme, comme s’il était décidé à ne plus le laisser faire marche arrière. Puis plus insistant et assuré lorsqu’il passa une main derrière le bas de son dos pour qu’il ne se penche plus inconfortablement contre le comptoir, pour l’encourager à se presser franchement contre lui.

Son rythme de pensées était engourdi. Il savait qu’il aurait dû s’écarter, le repousser pour lui dire… quelque chose… Mais il était distrait par les mouvements de ses lèvres. Sur ce point-là, un homme et une femme n’étaient pas vraiment différents, pensa-t-il vaguement. Et comme pour lui prouver la justesse de sa remarque, Spock l’attira davantage à lui et franchit sans beaucoup de résistance de sa part le barrage de ses dents avec sa langue. L’humain trembla au premier contact, étrangement surpris de sentir la chaleur irradier davantage du corps du vulcain alors qu’il approfondissait leur baiser, éprouvant un léger vertige à sentir cette chair chaude enlacer sa langue, effleurer son palais, mêler le goût du thé et du café…

Jim ne sut à quel moment sa torpeur se transforma en désir de rendre cette caresse, d’explorer la cavité brûlante à son tour, que parce que le vulcain resserra sa prise sur son épaule et força leur torse à rester soudé ensemble à ce moment-là. Son instinct de mâle reprit très rapidement le dessus et il chercha à dominer le baiser, même s’il gardait ses deux mains accrochées au comptoir, repoussant leur langue dans la bouche de Spock, l’envahissant et l’explorant sans retenue.

Plusieurs frissons le traversèrent en sentant la main migrer de son épaule à sa joue, alors que le vulcain suçait maintenant sa langue et qu’il réalisait que la sensation se précipitait dans chaque extrémité de son corps.

Jim tressaillit et s’écarta violemment. Si ce n’était pour la main plaqué dans son dos, il aurait heurté le comptoir.

Il avait le souffle court, les yeux écarquillés mais fixait la poitrine de Spock, incapable de lever le regard. Il était… Il s’était rendu compte que… que ce baiser lui avait fait de l’effet. Trop d’effet. Il sentit le souffle de la respiration du vulcain dans ses cheveux et se raidit. Hésitant, il relâcha le comptoir et leva une main pour la poser sur son torse, le repoussant légèrement mais sans grande conviction.

\- Je vous l’accorde, dit-il à voix basse mais toujours sans relever les yeux. Vous m’avez donné un… argument à… à étudier.

Il se tut, se demandant si c’était vraiment lui qui parlait avec cette voix tremblante et mal assurée, trop préoccupé par l’étincelle de désir qui courait dans ses veines pour s’en sentir vraiment honteux. C’était Spock, bon sang ! Il n’éprouvait aucun désir pour les hommes et encore moins pour Spock ! C’était à force de lui tourner autour de cette façon qu’il… qu’il…

Il refrénait son besoin incontrôlable de trembler et cette colère sourde qu’il savait injustifiée. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester là, il fallait qu’il s’éloigne ou… Ou quoi ? Il allait l’embrasser à nouveau ? Il n’en savait rien mais il craignait que ça ne s’arrête pas là.

Un nouveau frisson le traversa et il appuya avec plus de force sur sa poitrine. Il sentit sa tête se baisser.

\- Jim, souffla-t-il dans son oreille.

Il serra fermement les paupières.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Mon contact ne semble pas vous être désagréable.

\- C’est un euphémisme, murmura-t-il, étouffant un rire nerveux.

Cependant, Spock l’ignora et continua.

\- Mais vous regrettez de m’avoir laissé faire.

Regretter ? Peut-être. Il n’en savait trop rien. Tout ce qu’il voulait c’était quitter ces bras qui paraissaient un peu trop confortables pour son bien.

Il cessa de le repousser mais se redressa, crispé, et détourna le visage, laissant son regard errer dans la cuisine. Il tentait de reprendre son sang-froid, d’ignorer le cocon de chaleur par lequel il était entouré mais c’était plus difficile qu’il ne l’aurait voulu. Il devait au moins dire quelque chose. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à de longs discours à cette heure mais il fallait au moins qu’il lui fasse comprendre en des termes simples qu’il-

\- Il semble que ma présence à vos côtés à l’heure actuelle vous importune, déclara finalement le vulcain.

Il défit lentement son étreinte et s’écarta de quelques pas. Son ton était si neutre qu’il se demandait si son manque de réaction avait fini par le blesser. Alors que ce n’était évidemment pas son intention. C’était assez normal qu’après ce genre d’événement il ait l’impression que son monde avait vacillé d’une dizaine de degrés et qu’il lui faille quelques instants pour s’en remettre.

Jim leva les yeux pour lui dire quelque chose – n’importe quoi – cependant Spock avait déjà tourné les talons et se dirigeait d’un pas rapide vers le salon. Avant qu’il n’entame le moindre geste pour le rejoindre, il entendait la porte de son appartement se refermer derrière lui.

L’ancien capitaine passa une main sur son visage.

\- Désolé, marmonna-t-il.

Qui aurait pu croire qu’un bourreau des cœurs tel que lui, selon les propos de Bones, aurait pu se montrer aussi maladroit dans ce genre de situation ? Pas lui, en tous cas.

Il se dirigea d’un pas traînant vers sa chambre, essayant de remettre ses idées en ordre. Ce n’était pas évident sachant qu’il sentait encore le goût du thé dans sa bouche et la chaleur fantôme des mains de Spock, dans son dos, sur sa joue.

Il ignorait ce qui le déstabilisait finalement le plus. Qu’il se soit senti terriblement excité en embrassant un homme ou que l’homme en question ait été son meilleur ami vulcain ? Il aimait depuis toujours les femmes, et uniquement les femmes. D’autres pouvaient bien aimer leur propre genre, ça ne lui posait aucun problème et ça ne le concernait pas. Il n’éprouvait aucun attrait pour les hommes. Et, oui, il avait parfois trouvé que Spock avec du charme ou de la grâce mais ça n’expliquait rien. Vous finissiez toujours par admirer certains traits de vos amis, comme il aimait l’innocence de Chekov, l’humour piquant d’Uhura ou l’habilité à l’escrime de Sulu. Toutefois, sa relation avec ses autres amis n’avait jamais été la même que celle qu’il avait avec Spock.

Il avait toujours cru la maxime qui disait que l’amour (et encore, ça ne comprenait pas forcément l’amour physique)… que l’amour pouvait transcender les genres. Néanmoins, il avait toujours accepté cela pour les autres, et pas pour lui. Ce serait source de trop de remises en question. Et il n’était pas dit qu’il était prêt à voir les choses différemment.

Même pour Spock de Vulcain.

Jim s’arrêta au milieu des escaliers, une légère grimace déformant son visage. Ce n’était évidemment pas aussi simple. S’il avait vraiment été convaincu qu’il se bornait à ce genre de réalité, il n’aurait jamais permis que les choses aillent si loin.

Il reprit son ascension, toujours aussi confus, et rejoint sa chambre sans avoir la plus petite idée de ce qu’il était maintenant censé faire.

**Chapitre 8**

Il s’observait dans le miroir, une grimace involontaire déformant ses traits. Il avait les yeux rouges du manque de sommeil et son front était plissé. L’homme se força à détendre les traits de son visage, refusant de laisser ses préoccupations se dévoiler si facilement dans son expression.

Il avait fallu qu’il entende les pas de Spock dans l’escalier pour parvenir à prendre un peu de repos. Non pas que cela avait suffi à lui faire passer une nuit paisible. Il s’était réveillé plus d’une fois pour fixer le plafond sombre en retournant pour la centième fois cette situation dans sa tête.

Et le retour du vulcain avait encore accru la complexité de l’ensemble. Avant que son ami ne regagne sa propre chambre, il l’avait entendu s’arrêter devant sa porte, patientant là de longues minutes, comme s’il hésitait à frapper. Lorsque Kirk en avait eu assez, qu’il avait été sur le point de se lever pour faire quelque chose, passablement agacé par sa propre irritation, le vulcain s’était éloigné presque en silence. L’amiral en avait été soulagé parce que, en réalisant qu’il serrait les poings de toutes ses forces, il avait compris qu’il aurait pu se montrer très agressif, déverser sa colère/frustration/incompréhension sur lui.

Peu importait comment il voulait s’efforcer de voir les choses, qu’il se dise qu’il était un homme à femme et que ça s’arrêtait là, il ne pouvait pas prétendre que les avances de Spock l’avaient laissé indifférent. Ce n’était même pas comme s’il s’était entiché du premier homme venu. Avec le vulcain, avec **ce** vulcain, la situation était tout de suite plus complexe.

Parce qu’ils étaient amis.

Parce qu’il avait joué avec le feu en pensant qu’il n’avait aucune chance de se brûler.

L’idée qu’un amour platonique les reliait, les quelques fois où ça lui avait traversé l’esprit, ne l’avait pas dérangé. L’amitié qu’ils partageaient était quelque chose dont il était fier. Des sentiments et des émotions la composaient, peu d’entre eux étaient négatifs et il était bon de se reposer sur elle. Certains événements l’avaient parfois rendue plus fragile, et ce n’était pas quelque chose d’acquis qui ne demandait pas le moindre effort, mais elle avait toujours continué à grandir et se renforcer.

Et cette amitié était sur le point de se briser.

Ou de se changer en autre chose, c’était pareil.

Il avait aimé plusieurs femmes au cours des années et pourtant à aucune d’elles il n’avait jamais pu faire confiance comme à Spock. Dès que le désir charnel s’y mêlait, les choses ne duraient plus, ou allaient un peu trop de travers. On s’introduisait dans la vie de l’autre, discutait les choix de carrière ou de fréquentations. On devenait plus possessif, jaloux.

Jaloux.

L’amiral s’arrêta à peine revenu dans sa chambre.

Comme avec cette serveuse.

Il gémit de frustration.

Pas une fois, pas une fois depuis la veille il n’avait envisagé cela. De son point de vue les choses étaient simples. Enfin… assez linéaire au moins. Le vulcain voulait qu’ils se marient pour avoir l’assurance qu’ils restent ensemble, qu’ils continuent à être liés d’une façon ou d’une autre, et puissent laisser s’épanouir leur ‘amour platonique’. Il lui avait dit que ça ne suffisait pas. Alors son ami avait agi en conséquence. Spock s’était forcé à le séduire pour lui prouver qu’il pouvait aussi lui donner ça.

Et ça avait un peu trop bien fonctionné.

Voilà pourquoi il se torturait l’esprit à se demander si lui, James T. Kirk, pouvait être en train de réellement s’éprendre de son meilleur ami et se trouver sur le point de rendre leur relation effroyablement compliquée simplement à cause que le vulcain interprétait son rôle à merveille. Parce que, évidemment, Spock s’était décidé à franchir cette ultime barrière non pas parce qu’il le voulait mais parce qu’il ne lui avait pas donné le choix.

Et qui pouvait réellement le blâmer d’avoir envisagé la situation sous cet angle ? Après tout, son ami n’avait pas caché son dégoût (mais avait-il au final bien interprété sa réaction ?), ce premier jour, lorsqu’il avait justement voulu savoir s’il pouvait éventuellement être attiré physiquement par lui. De plus, toute cette attention qu’il lui portait, ou même le baiser de la veille, n’avait aucune réelle signification dans cette optique. Lorsqu’un vulcain se fixait des objectifs…

Kirk se dirigea vers une armoire avec un sentiment de malaise, en sortit quelques vêtements et enfila sa chemise.

Il ne pouvait pas faire comme si ce n’était pas une possibilité maintenant qu’il y avait songé. Ce contrat de mariage… peut-être davantage que sa prétendue logique… une véritable déclaration…

Jim s’assit sur le lit, renonçant pour l’instant à boutonner sa chemise, après plusieurs essais, tant ses doigts tremblaient.

Rien n’était certain. Mais cette réalisation était suffisante pour donner un éclat complètement différent aux événements de cette dernière semaine. Si tout cela avait vraiment été sincère, voulu… Le souvenir de Spock le pressant contre lui lui traversa l’esprit avant qu’il n’ait pu s’intimer de le garder enfoui. Il se demanda brièvement jusqu’où cela aurait été s’il n’y avait pas mis un terme, et si c’était vraiment ce que le vulcain avait désiré. Il fut traversé par un frisson d’excitation et avala sa salive ; ça ne lui paraissait toujours pas très naturel que Spock parvienne à le troubler à ce point sur ce terrain mais il ne pouvait pas nier la réalité.

Il se pinça l’arête du nez et ferma les yeux.

Le problème lui apparaissait à présent encore plus compliqué que quelques heures plutôt. Et, si c’était possible, le dénouement de cette histoire lui en semblait d’autant plus incertain.

KSKSKSKSKS

Il tournait dans sa chambre comme un lion en cage, fébrile, incertain, désorienté. Cet état ne lui plaisait pas. Rester terré dans sa chambre ne le mènerait nulle part. Et il n’était tout simplement pas du genre à choisir l’inaction lorsqu’il avait des choses à régler.

Jim s’arrêta au centre de la pièce, fixa la porte d’un air furibond puis, envoyant au diable ses hésitations, l’ouvrit et descendit d’un pas assuré vers le salon. Il traversa toutes les pièces du rez-de-chaussée mais ne trouva pas trace du vulcain. Il s’en sentit déçu et en même temps soulagé, et pesta mentalement pour avoir autant d’appréhension à l’idée de faire face à son ami. Où était le courageux Capitaine de l’Enterprise à cet instant ? Celui qui avait fait face aux Klingons et avait affronté un capitaine Gorn sans faiblir ?

Il secoua la tête de dépit et se prépara un souper léger. Une fois devant son repas, il le picora d’un air distrait, sans avoir vraiment d’appétit.

S’il en était arrivé là, c’était parce qu’il avait été trop déstabilisé par la demande de Spock, ce premier jour, pour poser – et se poser – les bonnes questions. Il avait tellement été focalisé sur le fait que l’homme allait partir et que lui n’était pas encore prêt à voir cela arriver qu’il n’avait pas vraiment pris la peine de songer aux conséquences.

Cela avait été bien naïf de sa part de croire que le vulcain se contenterait de mots pour le convaincre, tout autant que l’avait été le fait de se cacher derrière ce bouclier factice qu’était l’hypothétique dégoût de Spock pour les contacts physiques. A présent, lorsque cet instant – ce baiser avorté – lui revenait en tête, tout ce qu’il gardait à l’esprit c’était sa colère du moment. Que pouvait-il réellement déduire de la réaction de l’homme qui lui avait fait face dans ces circonstances ? Rien de pertinent, évidemment.

Jim repoussa son plat à moitié plein et grogna.

La belle affaire que lui, malgré son trouble de découvrir que son corps répondait un peu trop bien aux avances physiques d’un homme, éprouve un attrait nouveau pour le vulcain. Ça ne changeait rien au fait qu’il ignorait toujours ce que Spock voulait réellement. Il s’était borné à interpréter au sens le plus simple son désir de « s’installer ensemble dans une nouvelle routine enrichissante », il n’avait pas vraiment cherché à creuser la question, en avait déduit qu’il se référait simplement à leur amitié. De plus, avec ce genre de contrat, il s’assurait en quelque sorte que ses parents le laissent en paix.

Peut-être avait-il bien interprété cela.

Ou peut-être qu’il s’était complètement fourvoyé.

Il avait besoin d’obtenir des réponses. Parce que, finalement, lui-même savait un peu trop bien ce qu’il voulait depuis que cette nouvelle porte s’était ouverte. Il était ainsi, après tout, il n’aimait pas tergiverser et perdre son temps à refuser l’évidence même si cela venait bousculer ses croyances. Et il en avait déjà assez de ressasser toujours les mêmes pensées, même si cela l’éclairait chaque fois un peu plus sur la situation. Il fallait qu’il parle à Spock.

L’amiral se leva, prêt à tirer les choses au clair avec le vulcain, mais fut arrêté dans son mouvement par le claquement d’une porte, celle de l’entrée de son appartement. Jim soupira et se rassit.

_« Il semble que ma présence à vos côtés à l’heure actuelle vous importune. »_

Évidemment.

Comptez sur Spock pour se faire un devoir de l’éviter après la façon maladroite dont s’était achevé leur dernier face à face.

Eh bien, il n’avait plus d’autre choix que d’attendre patiemment son retour.

KSKSKSKSKS

Jim était assis sur son lit, un livre ouvert sur les genoux et pourtant il n’en avait pas tourné la moindre page depuis qu’il avait relu cinq fois la même phrase, incapable de se concentrer. Il avait fini par fermer les yeux, légèrement irrité et frustré que Spock ne soit toujours pas de retour. Ainsi, c’est avec peu de surprise qu’il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, ayant en partie récupéré de cette longue nuit d’insomnie.

La première pensée qui lui traversa l’esprit, avant même qu’il ne soulève ses paupières, fut que le vulcain devait avoir à présent regagné l’appartement.

Ça ne l’empêcha pourtant pas d’ouvrir brusquement les yeux lorsqu’il entendit un craquement sur le palier puis le bruit de pas presque silencieux qui se dirigeait vers sa chambre. Le bruit s’interrompit et il attendit, mettant son livre de côté, tendu.

L’amiral étouffa un juron lorsque son ami reprit sa route et il se leva rapidement pour atteindre la porte. Il l’ouvrit d’un geste vif.

\- Sp-

Jim leva les yeux et se retrouva face au vulcain qui avait encore la main levée pour frapper à sa porte.

**Chapitre 9**

Ils se fixèrent en silence durant de longues minutes.

Finalement, Jim ouvrit plus largement sa porte, fit un pas de côté et invita le vulcain à entrer ; il entra et l’homme referma la porte derrière lui. Ce n’est que lorsqu’il se retourna qu’il remarqua que Spock portait des vêtements civils terriens.

Il fronça les sourcils et cette réaction sembla être suffisante pour que son aîné prenne l’initiative de parler le premier.

\- Je suis venu vous informer que j’ai accompli les démarches nécessaires pour pouvoir embarquer sur un transport à destination de Vulcain demain soir.

Jim ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais son exclamation de colère resta bloquée au fond de sa gorge. Lui qui s’était attendu à une conversation calme, adulte, peut-être même un peu maladroite, il n’avait même pas pensé que Spock pourrait en revenir à… ça.

\- Nous avions convenu que vous resteriez ici durant quinze jours, et cela fait à peine dix jours, pointa-t-il en s’efforçant de masquer son irritation.

L’expression fermée du vulcain ne varia pas d’un iota.

\- Il est évident que j’ai pris cette décision en me basant sur une mauvaise interprétation de vos réticences premières et que j’ai agi de manière inappropriée envers vous.

\- De quoi diable parlez-vous ? grinça-t-il en réponse.

Au tic léger qui apparaissait aux coins des yeux noirs, il était clair que ce n’était pas à ce genre de réaction qu’il s’était attendu. Mais pour l’instant ça n’avait pas la moindre importance pour lui. Il voulait juste savoir ce que ce vulcain avait bien pu s’imaginer pour encore lui poser ce genre… ce genre d’ultimatum !

\- J’ai supposé que vous refusiez ma demande car vous doutiez de ma capacité à vous satisfaire. Je n’avais pas envisagé que vous ne désiriez pas avoir un homme pour partenaire.

\- Comment pouvez-vous savoir ça ? lâcha-t-il sous le coup de la surprise.

Et puis le regard de Spock sembla devenir plus froid et il se morigéna mentalement. Proches comme ils l’avaient été à ce moment-là, il n’y avait rien d’étonnant à ce qu’il ait perçu quelques-unes de ses pensées confuses. Cela avait après tout été l’une des premières raisons pour lesquelles il avait interrompu si abruptement leur baiser.

Il observa son ami qui lui rendit son regard, encore agacé de le voir prendre une décision de ce genre sans le consulter au préalable, se basant uniquement sur ses propres déductions, dérangé par le fait qu’il ne pouvait totalement nier que se tourner vers un homme ne lui semblait pas naturel et ennuyé de découvrir que cette idée n’avait au contraire jamais eu l’air de troubler le vulcain.

\- Et pourrais-je savoir pourquoi vous avez d’abord… envisagé les choses sous cet angle ? dit-il en laissant pour plus tard la tâche de mieux lui expliquer où il en était vraiment. Je veux dire, vous m’avez toujours vu courtiser des femmes, alors pourquoi avez-vous cru que je ne me suffisais pas de cela ?

Et ça n’avait rien d’un reproche, il était vraiment intrigué.

\- Je suis vulcain. Lorsqu’un vulcain est autorisé à choisir son compagnon, il opte pour un choix logique. Et si la procréation n’est pas l’un des objectifs principaux du chemin qu’il emprunte, il est tout à fait correct et vulcain que son choix se porte sur un esprit compatible au sien.

Jim aurait presque pu sourire à l’entendre déclamer cela d’un ton neutre, comme s’il s’était s’agit d’une explication scientifique alors que cela ressemblait plutôt à une justification qu’il tentait de faire sonner le plus logique possible. Mais découvrir que Spock ne ressentait vraiment aucun malaise à ce propos était suffisant pour que son expression garde tout le sérieux qui convenait à la situation. De plus, ça ne lui offrait pas la réponse qu’il attendait à cette autre question qu’il n’avait pas encore posée.

\- Je n’avais jusqu’alors pas saisi l’importance de cette différence entre humains et vulcains. Et j’aurais refusé votre invitation si cela avait été le cas lorsque vous l’avez faite. Je souhaite que mon départ soit suffisant pour que vous pardonniez mon erreur de jugement.

Spock s’inclina légèrement et l’avait déjà dépassé pour atteindre la porte lorsqu’il réagit enfin et attrapa son bras.

\- Spock, attendez.

Il observa un instant les cheveux noirs qui brillaient légèrement sous la lumière artificielles et devina que les quelques perles humides qu’il y voyait étaient dues à la bruine de l’extérieur. Spock se retourna et le regarda droit dans les yeux ; Jim ne lâcha pas son bras et ne prit pas la peine de mettre davantage de distance entre eux. De toute façon, le vulcain semblait avoir dressé un mur si épais entre eux qu’il avait presque l’impression que ce n’était pas quelques pas qui les séparaient mais une distance presque infranchissable. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas.

Il resserra sa prise sur son bras avant de finalement le relâcher.

Il aurait sans doute dû le laisser partir et faire en sorte que les choses en restent là mais il se connaissait trop bien pour ne pas savoir que le « Et si.. ? » qui était déjà présent dans son esprit le hanterait pour les mois et les années à venir s’il ne réagissait pas.

Toute cette situation était frustrante.

\- Vous savez, Spock, pour un être qui se veut maître dans l’art du contrôle des émotions… vous êtes paradoxalement celui capable d’éveiller en moi le plus de sentiments contradictoires, soupira-t-il.

\- Je regrette que ce soit le cas.

\- Eh bien, pas moi.

Et il réalisa que, malgré sa frustration, c’était exactement ce qu’il pensait. Tout ça était peut-être dans un sens pénible mais il savait par expérience que, d’une certaine manière, les découvertes qui suivaient toute conversation maladroite avec Spock lui étaient généralement bénéfiques.

Un éclat de surprise apparût brièvement dans les yeux noirs bien que son expression restait fermée. Jim sourit légèrement pour cacher un certain manque d’aplomb. Il n’en restait pas moins vrai qu’il avait toujours trouvé plus facile de se lancer dans l’inconnu de l’espace que de s’engager dans des conversations à cœur ouvert.

\- Pour être honnête, j’ai passé de meilleurs moments ici avec vous qu’au cours de toutes les permissions à terre que j’ai pu avoir au fil des années.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux sous le regard de Spock qui semblait maintenant l’écouter avec un vif intérêt et continua sur le même ton calme.

\- Vous avez raison de dire que je n’ai jamais désiré entretenir une relation charnelle avec un homme. Ça ne m’a même jamais traversé l’esprit à vrai dire. Enfin, pas avant que vous…

Il se sentit un peu stupide en réalisant que le souvenir lui faisait monter le sang au visage, alors que Spock restait toujours impassible, et changea son approche.

\- Ce que j’ai fait, quand j’ai voulu vous embrasser, après que vous m’ayez montré ces contrats de mariage, je le reconnais, c’était assez bas de ma part, je voulais juste vous prouver que j’avais raison. Et si je ne m’étais pas arrêté, je crois que j’aurais trouvé d’autres arguments pour prouver que c’était une mauvaise idée… enfin… bref…

Il commençait à perdre de vue l’essentielle, ou plutôt il essayait de retarder le moment.

\- Je ne veux pas que vous partiez. Pas demain. Pas plus tard non plus.

Le vulcain ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais il leva une main et enchaîna :

\- Mais je ne souhaite pas non plus que vous essayiez de vous plier à ce que vous pensez être mes attentes juste pour que je sois satisfait. Vous comprenez, Spock ?

L’officier resta immobile puis, dans un geste très humain, secoua légèrement la tête.

\- A ce stade, je reconnais être incertain quand à ce que vous attendez de moi, ou ce que vous préféreriez que je ne fasse pas. Vos réactions et vos paroles me semblent pour le moins contradictoires.

\- Je vois, dit-il en se frottant l’arête du nez et en remettant mentalement en place le discours décousu qu’il lui avait offert.

D’une certaine manière, ils tournaient un peu en rond et finalement ils en étaient tous deux au même point.

\- Pour être plus clair, je ne sais _pas_ ce que _vous_ attendez de moi. J’ai cru que c’était le cas mais au final… je ne sais pas si vous voulez une relation platonique, ou que je vous permette d’entrer dans mon esprit, continua-t-il en songeant qu’il trouvait toujours cette histoire d’esprits compatibles assez flou, ou si vous voulez que nous ayons des relations sexuelles, ou que sais-je encore !

Il fit une grimace au ton sec qu’il avait fini par employer puis se passa une main sur le visage.

\- Je suis désolé, marmonna-t-il. Je navigue dans ce brouillard depuis des heures, non, des jours en fait, et j’aimerais enfin _**comprendre**_ ce qui se passe vraiment ici.

Et il savait parfaitement que s’il avait demandé ça le premier jour, il n’aurait pas eu à faire face à autant de doutes. Il aurait certainement aussi refusé en bloc tout ce que Spock aurait pu lui demander et qui s’éloignait un peu trop à son goût de l’amitié.

\- Il me semble que toutes ces choses, à un degré plus ou moins important, sont pour la plupart des composantes parmi d’autres d’un mariage humain. Tout comme d’une union vulcaine. Ce sont les attentes que l’on peut avoir vis-à-vis d’un compagnon. Ce que je trouverais acceptable que nous partagions.

L’amiral ouvrit la bouche, la referma et avala sa salive.

\- Alors, vous étiez sérieux à propos de ça ?

\- Bien entendu, répondit-il directement, comme s’il n’avait jamais eu de raison valable d’en douter. Mais vous m’avez clairement fait comprendre que ce n’était pas ce que vous vouliez.

\- Att-attendez une seconde. Vous voulez dire que vous ne vous êtes pas senti obligé d’agir ainsi ? Que vous ne voyiez ça que comme une prémisse ou quelque chose du genre ?

Il recula d’un pas malgré lui en prenant conscience de ce que cela signifiait, vaguement embarrassé. Il ne put cependant pas s’empêcher de marmonner quelques mots sous son souffle.

\- Et puis comment aurais-je pu savoir ce que je voulais si j’avais déjà tout compris de travers à la base ?

Spock pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté à cette dernière remarque, visiblement perplexe. Il lutta pour ne pas s’agiter comme un enfant sous le regard scrutateur. Puis soudain son regard s’adoucit comme s’il avait trouvé sa réponse, et qu’elle lui plaisait. Beaucoup.

Le vulcain fit deux pas vers lui d’un mouvement lent et mesuré. Il se crispa instinctivement.

\- Je n’ai à aucun moment agi contre ma volonté ou à l’encontre de mes attentes, Jim.

Le ton de sa voix avait repris cet accent suave déstabilisant. Et quelque chose dans sa posture venait clairement de changer son retrait et sa réserve habituels en une attitude plus… prédatrice.

Il déglutit.

C’était exactement le mot qui convenait. Ça expliquait parfaitement toutes ces impressions indéfinissables de ces derniers jours. Il avait simplement refusé de le reconnaître jusque-là, acceptant difficilement de l’associer à Spock, et à sa relation avec lui. Si le vulcain était le prédateur, ça faisait de lui la proie, et il n’était pas certains d’en apprécier les conséquences et leurs ramifications.

Il se sentait de plus en plus mal à l’aise. D’accord, Spock était son ami. Mais un vulcain restait toujours trois fois plus fort qu’un humain. Il avait peut-être apprécié leur baiser mais peut-être n’était-ce dû qu’à l’incongruité du moment, ou bien son esprit avait mis en place un mécanisme de défense pour surmonter cette épreuve en réagissant exactement à l’opposé de ce qu’il aurait dû. Non, ça semblait trop absurde. Et pourtant… Était-il vraiment en train de s’éprendre de son aîné ? N’était-ce finalement pas lui qui confondait leur profonde amitié avec autre chose ? Ou peut-être n’était-ce que la projection des sentiments de Spock.

Il se sentait à nouveau envahi par la confusion et c’était un état qu’il trouvait insupportable.

Il avait toujours avancé avec un certain nombre de certitudes en tête. C’était, par exemple, parce qu’il avait eu la certitude qu’il découvrirait des merveilles dans les étoiles qu’il avait travaillé si dur afin de devenir capitaine de vaisseau. Mais cette fois, le vulcain se présentait à lui avec la certitude qu’ils étaient faits l’un pour l’autre et faisait vaciller **sa** certitude qu’il ne souhaitait partager son lit qu’avec ses amantes.

Jim détourna le regard de son ami, se demandant pourquoi il s’était attardé un instant sur ses lèvres et si la chaleur qu’il sentait monter en lui n’était pas qu’un mauvais tour de son imagination.

\- Je ne sais pas, Spock, dit-il finalement.

Il ne voyait pas trop comment l’expliquer, et il n’était même pas sûr qu’il voulait tenter de lui faire comprendre où il en était. Dans un sens, et il en revenait encore là, il aurait été plus facile qu’il parte. Mais après ? Il n’était même pas certain qu’il pourrait trouver seul une réponse satisfaisante.

\- Sachez que vous n’avez pas… mal agi en essayant de… me séduire, assura-t-il pourtant.

Était-ce normal que de simples mots soient aussi difficiles à prononcer ? Et le pire, c’était qu’il ne savait même pas trop vers où il se dirigeait. Il y avait… quelque chose d’important qui l’empêchait de se décider mais il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Cependant, il continua, fixant obstinément le bas du mur en face de lui.

\- Je ne voudrais pas vous induire en erreur. Vous savez à quel point je vous apprécie mais j’ignore moi-même si…

L’amiral laissa sa phrase en suspens, essayant et échouant à remettre ses idées en place. Spock venait sans doute de faire ce qui se rapprochait le plus d’une déclaration pour un vulcain et lui était incapable d’y répondre correctement, ce n’était plus frustrant, c’était- c’était-

Il tressaillit lorsqu’il sentit la caresse des doigts chauds sur sa joue. Néanmoins, il n’eut pas le réflexe de s’écarter, il avait clairement dépassé ce stade. Sa lutte intérieure pour découvrir ce qu’il devait faire, ce qu’il voulait faire ou comment être le plus sûr de ne pas blesser le vulcain sembla lentement s’apaiser. Au moment où les phalanges glissèrent sous son menton et que Spock lui inclina légèrement la tête en arrière, il ne put que sourire faiblement, traversé par un frisson d’anticipation.

Le regard sombre ne vacillait pas et il était clair que lui savait ce qu’il voulait. Il soupira à peine, rendu plus sûr de lui par la conviction qu’il pouvait y lire et, se laissant finalement guider par son besoin du moment, enfouit sa main sous les cheveux humides afin de pousser le vulcain à se pencher vers lui. Ils s’observèrent encore un instant puis Jim prit l’initiative de capturer ses lèvres.

Il essaya d’abord de ne pas se laisser submerger par les sensations, comparant involontairement cette étreinte à d’autres, cherchant à saisir ce qui en faisait la particularité. La chaleur de la bouche qu’il explorait, la taille de la main posée sur sa mâchoire, la dureté du corps qui se pressait à présent contre le sien. Toutefois, il fut bien vite incapable de séparer une sensation d’une autre. C’était un tout, autant la manière dont leur langue luttait pour prendre l’avantage, que les cheveux épais sous ses doigts alors qu’il s’accrochait à la nuque du vulcain ou encore les caresses prononcées de la main qui commençait à explorer son corps.

A cet instant précis, Jim n’avait aucun doute que c’était ce qu’il voulait.

Et il se fichait que leurs dents s’entrechoquent par moments parce que Spock n’était pas aussi docile que certaines femmes qu’il avait connues ou qu’il devait parfois tendre le cou parce qu’il était plus grand que lui. Il redécouvrait ces sensations connues et pourtant nouvelles avec de plus en plus de plaisir et, lorsqu’ils devaient s’écarter un instant pour reprendre leur respiration, les regards que lui lançait Spock lui donnaient envie de tout sauf de faire marche arrière.

Était-ce dû à toutes les aventures qu’ils avaient vécues ensemble ? A la confiance qu’il portait en cet homme ? Il l’ignorait encore mais pourtant, presque inconsciemment, il fut un instant certain que cela faisait partie de la réponse, juste avant qu’il perde totalement le fil de ses pensées au moment où le vulcain s’appuya plus franchement contre lui et qu’ils grognèrent tous deux d’une même voix.

Jim passa un bras autour de ses épaules tandis que la main de Spock empoignait sa hanche, et il ne ressentit aucune honte lorsque son corps bougea en rythme avec le sien alors qu’ils s’embrassaient à nouveau. Si on lui avait dit un jour qu’il se retrouverait dans ce genre de position avec l’officier scientifique, il n’y aurait sans doute pas cru. Pourtant, le feu qui coulait à présent dans ses veines semblait donner à ce moment une justesse sans pareil.

L’homme eut vaguement l’impression que la main sur sa hanche le relâchait et d’un coup il libéra les lèvres de Spock, pour étouffer le son guttural qui voulait s’échapper de sa bouche, tout en fermant les yeux. Ils s’immobilisèrent tous les deux et Jim tenta de reprendre son souffle, en pure perte. La main chaude s’était glissée sous ses vêtements et bougeait lentement, méthodiquement.

\- Spock- Vous n’avez pas à-

Mais la seule réponse qu’il obtint à son murmure rauque fut de sentir les lèvres sur sa gorge et il se trouva incapable de faire autre chose que de pencher la tête en arrière pour le laisser faire à sa guise. L’image incongrue des mains professionnelles de son ami volant sur les consoles de l’Enterprise surgit un instant devant ses yeux. Il s’efforça de la faire disparaître. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais cela lui donnait la désagréable impression que quelque chose n’était pas à sa place…

Jim se focalisa sur les sensations et toute pensée cohérente fut effacée de son esprit. Sa respiration devint de plus en plus courte et les mouvements du vulcain de plus en plus rapides. Soudain, il se figea et fut traversé par une violente vague de plaisir en même temps qu’il laissait échapper un râle bas. Il laissa retomber son front sur l’épaule chaude, les paupières closes, les muscles détendus et traversés par un agréable fourmillement, tentant peu à peu de regagner son contrôle.

Il ouvrit enfin les yeux après de longues secondes à simplement sentir la respiration contre sa gorge et laissa vaguement son regard errer entre leur deux corps. Il vit la main à la teinte verdâtre souillée et quelque chose se retourna dans son estomac.

Il se raidit.

Non.

Comment était-ce possible ?

C’était les mains d’un scientifique. D’un homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie. De son meilleur ami. Et il avait laissé les choses aller si loin. Il n’avait été sûr de rien. Juste qu’il l’estimait, qu’il ressentait une immense affection pour lui et qu’il avait eu de plus en plus envie de lui physiquement.

Il fixait les tâches blanches avec stupéfaction.

D’un geste brusque, il attrapa le poignet du vulcain et le tira derrière lui. Il prit à peine en compte le fait qu’il n’y avait pas eu la moindre résistance de sa part ; de toute façon, il l’aurait forcé à le suivre, de gré ou de force. Il fallait… effacer…

L’humain poussa violemment la porte de la salle de bain et s’empara d’un gant et de savon avant d’ouvrir à fond le robinet d’eau chaude. Il mit la main sous le jet d’eau et frotta énergiquement la peau jusqu’à ce que toute trace ait disparue. Son travail fini, il fixa longuement les phalanges humides et plus vertes que lorsqu’il l’avait amené dans la pièce.

\- Jim ?

La voix lui sembla déformée, presque inconsistante.

\- Jim, regardez-moi.

Des doigts chauds se posèrent sur sa joue et il leva le regard.

Inquiet.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils. Spock était inquiet pour lui.

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, lentement, puis ce qu’il venait de se passer se marqua dans son esprit. Il relâcha un peu trop vite le poignet fin.

\- Désolé. Je… ne sais pas ce qui m’a pris.

Avec le recul, il ne comprenait pas d’où était sortie cette soudaine panique. En remettant tout en perspective, il n’y avait aucune raison de prendre les choses aussi dramatiquement.

Il fixa les yeux noirs qui l’observaient avec attention, avec prudence même, et semblaient chercher à trouver ce que lui-même ne parvenait pas à expliquer. Et puis une phrase se marqua dans son esprit et il détourna les yeux en serrant les dents.

_« Nous ne sommes plus amis. »_

Il avait laissé les choses aller trop loin.

Un baiser, ça pouvait toujours s’oublier. Mais un contact si intime ? Il le savait pourtant qu’il ne parvenait pas à garder les personnes avec lesquelles il laissait ce genre d’intimité prendre le pas. Oh, ce n’était pas pour autant qu’il n’était plus prêt à prendre de risques. Mais _lui_ était une telle constante à ses yeux qu’il ne pouvait pas s’imaginer le perdre sans qu’un vide profond ne se crée en lui. Et son esprit avait tenté de le mettre en garde depuis que Spock était entré dans sa chambre mais il était resté sourd face à ces avertissements.

Il avait brisé leur amitié. C’était fini.

Jim força les mots à passer la boule qui s’était formée dans sa gorge.

\- Pourrait-on… en rester là pour ce soir ?

L’amiral croisa brièvement les yeux noirs et y lut une profonde incompréhension. Pourtant sa voix, lorsqu’il lui répondit, parut à peine troublée.

\- Très certainement.

Le vulcain resta devant lui encore une minute peut-être, visiblement pris au dépourvu par ce retournement de situation.

\- Bonsoir, Jim, dit-il finalement en s’inclinant légèrement et en se détournant avec une réticence qu’il cachait mal.

Lorsque la porte de la chambre se referma derrière Spock, Jim se laissa glisser contre le mur de la salle de bain et s’abandonna à la contemplation du vide.

**Chapitre 10**

Il y avait longuement réfléchi et sa décision finale prise, il avait trouvé le sommeil assez facilement. Et qu’il ne dormait plus depuis deux bonnes heures n’y changeait absolument rien. Il s’était occupé, avait préparé le déjeuner, alors qu’il se sentait incapable d’avaler quoi que ce soit, et il avait continué à réfléchir – au reste, posant à peine le regard sur l’enveloppe posée sur le coin de la table.

Une part de lui voulait le pousser à croire que le risque en valait la peine. Qu’il ne sentirait peut-être jamais le même confort avec une autre personne que Spock. Mais, pour cette raison également, le risque lui semblait trop grand. Le vulcain avait trop d’importance à ses yeux, ils partageaient un lien spécial, c’était la meilleure définition qu’il pouvait lui donner. Et, pour l’une des rares fois dans sa vie, il se refusait à mettre en jeu ce qu’il avait déjà dans l’espoir d’avoir davantage.

Ou plutôt, pour être honnête avec lui-même, il craignait de le faire mais cherchait une bonne raison pour le faire quand même. Mais comme il ne parvenait pas à la trouver, il préférait simplement espérer qu’il ne soit pas trop tard.

Et il savait que s’il y avait bien quelqu’un avec qui il était capable de surmonter ce genre de dérapage, c’était bien Spock, n’est-ce pas ? Il pourrait comprendre qu’il s’était laissé emporter par une simple impulsion physique, qu’il avait eu une réaction typiquement humaine et trop peu réfléchie. Cependant, s’il pouvait tenter d’en convaincre le vulcain, il savait que ce n’était pas vraiment exact. Si cela avait été n’importe quel autre homme, il aurait sans doute succombé finalement à la passion du moment avec peu de regret. Cette réticence à accepter qu’il pouvait être attiré par quelqu’un de son propre genre lui avait en partie servi d’excuse pour ne pas voir que ce qui le dérangeait vraiment était qu’il s’agissait de Spock.

Jim posa les yeux sur la gaine de carton.

Il avait l’impression que cela faisait des semaines, des mois même, que le vulcain lui avait présenté ces documents, hésitant, incertain de son choix. Le contraste entre ce jour-là et la veille était assez stupéfiant. Pourtant, dans les deux cas, il y avait eu une constante. Son ami avait pris le risque. Quand bien même cela avait fissuré son impassibilité vulcaine, il avait agi, quitte à subir son rejet.

Et c’était bien ce qu’il allait faire, n’est-ce pas, le rejeter ? Pour qu’ils n’aient pas à tout perdre plus tard, pour qu’ils puissent encore réparer…

L’amiral se raidit. Il entendait Spock traverser le salon.

Oui, il avait pris une décision, mais sans doute la plus facile à prendre. Juste une réponse à une question. Et le soir précédent, cela avait été suffisant à calmer le tumulte qui l’empêchait de trouver le sommeil. Quant au reste… il avait accepté qu’il ne pouvait pas tout résoudre en un jour et qu’il aurait été égoïste de faire ce genre de choix seul.

Le scientifique entra calmement dans la pièce et le salua d’un signe de tête que Kirk lui rendit. Même lorsqu’il s’installa en face de lui, son expression lui sembla toujours indéchiffrable. Il ne paraissait pas vraiment sur ses gardes mais pas forcément détendu pour autant. Sa réaction atypique de la veille ne devait sans doute pas aider le vulcain à jauger son humeur. D’ailleurs, au lieu de commencer à déjeuner, Spock se contentait de l’observer, non pas comme s’il le faisait délibérément mais comme s’il ne parvenait pas à s’en empêcher.

Même après tout ce temps, il y avait des moments où James T. Kirk restait une énigme pour lui, n’est-ce pas ?

Dans ce cas particulier, Jim était loin de s’en sentir fier.

Le silence devenait pesant, inconfortable, et un peu malgré lui, il laissa son regard errer vers l’enveloppe qui attendait toujours sagement à sa droite ; lorsqu’il leva les yeux, son aîné la fixait à son tour avec impassibilité. L’amiral amena les documents à lui ; il fallait bien commencer quelque part après tout.

\- Je ne peux pas signer ces contrats, Spock.

Voilà, c’était dit. Mais les choses étaient loin de s’arrêter là. Et il était rassuré de voir que l’homme en face de lui semblait l’avoir compris et se bornait à garder les yeux fixés sur les siens. Un regard très neutre.

\- Je ne dis pas que je ne serai pas un jour prêt à me marier mais, dans ces circonstances, ça me semble simplement précipité et basé sur de mauvaises raisons.

Le vulcain se contenta d’acquiescer légèrement, paraissant presque s’être attendu à cette conclusion.

Bien.

C’était plus facile qu’il ne l’avait imaginé.

Jim mit l’enveloppe de côté avec un certain soulagement. Il croisa les mains devant lui.

Maintenant venait la partie difficile. Ne rien officialiser était une chose mais Spock lui avait quand même affirmé qu’il souhaitait qu’ils partagent toutes ces choses qu’impliquait un tel contrat.

Oh, l’idée était séduisante. Le vulcain lui avait déjà prouvé qu’il était prêt à dévoiler certains côtés de sa personnalité qui lui étaient jusque-là inconnus. Et il avait découvert que, même sans savoir où ces changements le mèneraient, il était étrangement avide de vivre ces nouvelles expériences, avec Spock.

En théorie, aucun obstacle majeur ne se trouvait sur leur route. Et pourtant…

\- Vous allez quitter la Terre ce soir, n’est-ce pas ?

Le regard du vulcain ne vacilla pas.

\- C’était effectivement mon intention.

C’était exactement de ce genre de choses dont – dont il avait peur. De le perdre du jour au lendemain, simplement parce qu’il décidait de faire marche arrière. Il n’aurait pas pensé que son ami puisse vraiment agir de cette manière avant qu’il ne vienne à lui avec ce contrat et la « menace » de retourner sur Vulcain pour – l’idée était encore plus insoutenable à présent – effacer des sentiments « inutiles ». Une amitié aussi solide que la leur pouvait probablement survivre à ça. Mais une relation basée sur des sentiments bien plus profonds que l’affection ? Il en doutait. La colère et l’amertume seraient trop grandes.

Jim détourna le regard, les jointures de ses doigts blanchissant sous la tension qui s’était installée dans ses muscles.

\- Je prévoyais cependant de limiter mon voyage à deux semaines afin d’accepter le poste qui m’a été offert à l’Académie de Starfleet.

Il releva si brusquement la tête qu’il en ressentit un léger vertige.

\- Votre conseil était avisé, Jim, continua-t-il avec sang-froid et une douceur indéniable dans le regard, il était nécessaire que j’étudie plus posément les possibilités qui m’étaient offertes. J’ignore si j’aurais pu accomplir la formation du Kholinar avec succès mais je doute qu’elle aurait pu être une solution acceptable pour compenser votre absence.

Il sentit un frisson le traverser et une chaleur agréable se répandre dans son corps. C’était dit avec un tel détachement et pourtant ça signifiait tellement à ses yeux. Comme si cet instant, une dizaine de jours plutôt, avait été un moment clé, une occasion de le fuir qu’il n’avait pas saisie et qu’à présent, d’une certaine façon, il avait décidé que cela ne serait plus jamais une option.

Peut-être était-ce lui qui interprétait cela à sa manière. Mais ça n’empêchait pas sa crainte, sa plus grande crainte, que Spock choisisse de lui tourner le dos, d’être plus que partiellement apaisée. Que le vulcain ne semble plus craindre de faire face à ses émotions était un pas en avant si important qu’il se sentait presque ridicule de croire qu’il pourrait regretter d’emprunter la voie qui s’ouvrait devant lui.

Il ne chercha pas à cacher le léger sourire qui fleurit sur ses lèvres, incapable de détourner le regard des yeux noirs qui l’observaient avec tant d’attention.

\- Vous n’avez pas l’intention d’abandonner, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Je crois en effet cela peu probable.

L’amiral posa un coude sur la table et laissa sa tête reposer sur son poing serré.

Le vulcain paraissait tellement sûr de lui, si déterminé. Était-ce une aura semblable qui se dégageait de lui, le capitaine, lorsqu’il avait eu sa place dans le fauteuil central de la passerelle de son vaisseau ? Il suspectait que la réponse soit positive.

Ça avait toujours été comme ça, lui semblait-il. Lorsque sa propre assurance lui faisait défaut, c’était son ami qui était là pour le guider et l’assurer qu’il prenait la bonne décision. Et, cette fois, c’était pour lui rappeler que cet homme était différent des autres, qu’il avait été à ses côtés dès le premiers jour où il avait posé le pied sur l’Enterprise et qu’il le serait…

\- Ne craignez-vous pas de finir par vous lasser d’un humain aussi illogique que moi ?

Son ton était amusé ; il ne voulait pas laisser la légère inquiétude transparaître dans sa voix. Une part de son esprit semblait irrationnellement vouloir qu’il ne passe pas au-delà de ses dernières réticences.

Spock leva un sourcil, semblant se laisser prendre au jeu.

\- Il serait étonnant qu’un esprit aussi dynamique que le vôtre cesse un jour de me fasciner.

Son sourire s’élargit malgré lui.

Pour être honnête, il se sentait un peu embarrassé par ce genre de réponses directes et spontanées venant du vulcain. Il les appréciait, sans aucun doute, mais n’y était pas vraiment habitué. Ça avait un côté surprenant et stimulant. Il pourrait y prendre goût.

Jim laissa son regard errer sur les plats qu’il avait disposés sur la table. Il se rendait compte qu’il était affamé. Il leva à nouveau les yeux vers Spock et sourit davantage.

Il avait eu raison de croire que la présence de Spock l’aiderait à résoudre ses conflits intérieurs. Comme toujours.

**Chapitre 11**

\- Vingt heures. Ce soir, répéta-t-il.

La bonne humeur et l’euphorie légère qui l’avaient envahi au cours du déjeuner s’étaient estompées rapidement dès qu’ils avaient regagné le salon.

Il avait pensé… Mais non, il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Spock d’avoir envie de revoir sa planète et sa famille. Même – ou surtout ? – dans cette situation. Et puis, il ne s’agissait que de deux semaines.

Le vulcain le dévisageait comme s’il avait eu une autre réaction, plus sanguine, et non comme s’il venait juste de répéter platement ses mots.

\- Souhaiteriez-vous que je diffère mon départ ?

Oui.

\- Non, vous avez raison. Nos permissions ne dureront pas éternellement, et Amanda et Sarek doivent attendre votre venue depuis notre retour sur Terre, j’imagine. Ce soir est parfait.

Mais son ton avait dû être trop neutre et son sourire trop peu authentique pour avoir l’air parfaitement sincère. D’ailleurs, Spock avait cessé de rassembler les quelques affaires lui appartenant encore dispersées dans la pièce et l’étudiait très attentivement du regard. L’amiral continuait de sourire et fit mine de ne pas remarquer que la prise de son ami se resserrait sur le padd qu’il avait en main.

Spock fit un pas en avant, jeta un bref coup d’œil vers le bureau comme s’il hésitait à y déposer son padd puis renonça visiblement à ce qu’il envisageait de faire un instant plutôt car il recommença à partir en quête des objets qu’il récupérait dans le salon.

Jim se contenta de le suivre des yeux.

Il avait peut-être les idées plus claires à présent mais Spock s’était bien gardé de lui demander des explications supplémentaires. Il lui avait signifié ses intentions de plus d’une manière… et chacune de ses tentatives avait aboutie à un résultat assez mitigé. Ce n’était pas très surprenant qu’il choisisse maintenant la prudence dans ses actes. Surtout après sa réaction de la veille. Si cela aurait pu désarçonner un humain, qu’est-ce que ça pouvait être pour un vulcain ? Son éclat de panique avait forcément dû entamer une part de son assurance.

Spock qui avait agi avec un tel naturel que ses souvenirs du soir précédent étaient encore extrêmement… vivides dans son esprit. Les doigts qui se refermaient sur ce livre qu’il lui avait offert lui avaient saisi le menton et avaient glissés sur sa mâchoire, la main qui tenait la harpe vulcaine s’étaient aventurée sur son corps jusqu’à…

\- Vous savez, dit-il en se levant, vos affaires seront toujours là lorsque vous reviendrez, vous pouvez laisser ce dont vous n’aurez pas besoin sur Vulcain.

Le scientifique continua à rassembler ses possessions et ne leva les yeux vers lui que lorsqu’il s’appuya contre le bureau.

\- Vous voulez que je reste dans cet appartement.

Pas une question. Mais une pointe d’étonnement quand même.

\- Si cela vous convient, bien sûr.

Un bref instant, quelque chose vacilla dans son regard et Jim fut certain qu’il allait se pencher vers lui. Pourtant, son aîné se contenta de saisir sa harpe et de la reposer sur l’étagère qui était devenue sa place au cours des dix derniers jours.

Même s’il ne se lançait pas dans de grandes déclarations, le vulcain devait bien, à ce stade, deviner une part de ses souhaits et il n’aurait sans doute pas été très étonné s’il lui demandait pourquoi il choisissait ce moment précis pour partir.

Il ne le ferait cependant pas ; il connaissait déjà en partie la réponse. Depuis le début, il exprimait ses doutes et, maintenant qu’il prenait une décision, Spock voulait être certain qu’il s’assure de faire le bon choix. Il allait lui laisser de l’espace, du temps pour réfléchir seul. S’il changeait d’avis, son aîné reviendrait peut-être avec de nouveaux arguments. Et dans le cas inverse… ils reprendraient visiblement les choses là où ils les avaient laissées.

L’amiral n’aurait toutefois pas été contre l’idée d’oublier la partie où il retournait sur sa planète pour en arriver directement aux retrouvailles…

Jim se sourit à lui-même.

Il ne pourrait plus tromper personne en prétendant qu’il s’agissait simplement d’une profonde amitié, et encore moins lui-même. Pas lorsqu’il éprouvait déjà un vif sentiment de perte alors qu’ils allaient vraiment se séparer pour la première fois en cinq ans. Et d’autant moins lorsqu’il songeait sans honte à toutes les découvertes et les « premières fois » qu’ils pourraient partager dès le retour du vulcain. Il n’y pensait pas vraiment avec appréhension mais avec une sorte d’anticipation qui aurait bien été capable de lui faire demander à Spock d’annuler son voyage sur le champ.

Il se réprimanda mentalement et se força à chasser cette pensée de son esprit. Il devait faire preuve de patience, mettre toutes les chances de leur côté pour que cette relation-ci ne soit pas gâtée par ce qui avait fait échouer les précédentes. Certes, elle avait des bases solides mais elle pouvait être sujette à ce qui avait détruit les autres et comportait des inconnues malgré la confiance qu’ils avaient l’un en l’autre.

Il n’avait d’ailleurs pas rendu la situation des plus simples en finissant par fuir chacun des contacts que le vulcain avait initié ; il aurait aimé au moins éclaircir ce point avant qu’il ne parte. Et s’assurer lui-même que cela n’allait pas être une constante. Il n’avait jamais été homme à fuir les contacts intimes lorsqu’il les désirait et il ne voulait pas que cela change, surtout pas concernant l’homme qui allait peut-être s’installer définitivement avec lui.

Jim vit son aîné quitter la pièce avec les affaires qu’il avait décidé d’emporter et soupira.

Lui non plus n’était pas prêt à renoncer et il se sentait maintenant paré à affronter les obstacles qui se dresseraient sur ce chemin particulier.

KSKSKSKSKS

18h34.

Son regard glissa de l’écran de l’ordinateur à Spock lisant consciencieusement son padd.

Il avait opté pour des vêtements civils terriens pour ce retour sur Vulcain et Jim s’était demandé un peu plus tôt si ce n’était pas une façon détournée de faire passer un certain message à ses parents lorsqu’il les reverrait.

Pour l’heure, cela était cependant assez loin de son esprit. Là où ses robes vulcaines lui donnaient une certaine majesté, ces vêtements-ci accentuaient cette impression de force et de souplesse qui se dégageait de lui. C’était du moins sur ces termes qu’il s’était fixé, en fin d’après-midi, lorsqu’ils avaient achevé leur partie d’échecs. Il avait de toute façon eu assez de preuves au cours des années que ces doigts qui faisaient défiler les données ou cette nuque à peine courbée ne pouvaient pas être qualifiés de fragiles.

L’amiral déglutit et reposa les yeux sur son écran.

18h42.

Ça devenait un rien obsessionnel. Et Spock, s’il se rendait compte de ces regards fixes dont il le gratifiait depuis le déjeuner, devait forcément en ressentir une certaine gêne. Il ne parvenait pourtant pas vraiment à s’en empêcher. S’autoriser à songer à ses précédentes relations en mettant le vulcain dans l’équation faisait forcément naître des images un peu perturbantes dans son esprit, et un désir plus vif qu’il n’aurait cru cela possible. En se permettant d’ouvrir cette porte, il se découvrait des envies qu’il ne se soupçonnait pas avoir. Qu’il ait eu un aperçu de la façon dont elles pouvaient être comblées ne l’aidait pas non plus à les mettre de côté et à se contenter de cette relation redevenue platonique pour les deux semaines à venir.

\- Si vous avez une demande à me soumettre, je suis à votre disposition, Jim.

Sans s’en rendre compte, il s’était à nouveau perdu dans sa contemplation silencieuse et la voix grave de Spock l’avait presque fait tressaillir. Il sourit légèrement après s’être fait surprendre de cette façon mais ne détacha toutefois pas son regard du sien. Ce n’était pas vraiment dans son ton ou son expression mais il y avait quelque chose de tellement invitant dans cette simple déclaration qu’il dut réprimer un frisson d’anticipation.

Il nota brièvement que presque dix minutes de plus étaient passées.

C’était un peu stupide. Si proche de son départ alors qu’ils avaient eu une journée entière. Il n’aurait jamais eu besoin d’une telle invitation avec une femme, il aurait simplement agi.

Le vulcain retourna à son padd.

Assez.

Il fallait qu’il cesse une fois pour toutes ces comparaisons inutiles, qu’il ne se laisse plus à ce point déstabiliser par cette part de Spock et qu’il redevienne lui-même, écoutant ce qu’il voulait vraiment en ne se souciant pas excessivement de considérations qui ne dépendaient pas vraiment de lui.

Jim se leva, contourna le bureau et traversa la pièce jusqu’à se retrouver en face du scientifique installé sur le canapé. Le vulcain leva les yeux vers lui, l’expression neutre ; Jim sourit et se pencha vers lui, ne résistant pas au besoin de glisser sa main dans la masse sombre de ses cheveux.

\- Il y a bien quelque chose…, murmura-t-il en se courbant davantage, remarquant à peine qu’il mettait le padd de côté, avant de s’emparer de ses lèvres avec une impatience qui aurait pu le surprendre, s’il avait pris le temps d’y penser.

Il n’avait pas eu l’intention que ça aille plus loin que cela – cette pression sur ses lèvres, ce mordillement léger, ces brèves caresses de leur langue – mais en quelques secondes il avait déjà perdu ce qui lui restait de contrôle sur lui-même. Peut-être parce qu’il avait été de plus en plus obsédé par ces idées au fil des heures, il se laissait finalement porter par ses instincts.

Toucher. Goûter. Sentir. Spock.

Il était très conscient qu’il pressait le vulcain contre le dos du canapé et que sa main voyageait sur son estomac sous la tunique épaisse, il percevait les frissons qui le traversaient et se rendait compte que Spock le tenait de plus en plus fermement contre lui. Tout en continuant de lui rendre son baiser affamé.

Durant une fraction de seconde, tout cela lui sembla incroyablement _juste_ , sachant que lorsque leur besoin physique serait comblé, ce serait toujours son meilleur ami (plus que ça à présent) qui lui ferait face, celui qu’il connaissait et qui le connaissait mieux que personne d’autre lui semblait-il, et ses doutes d’un jour perdirent tout leur sens. Puis il sentit Spock le soulever et la pensée s’évanouit.

Il avait le souffle court et le vulcain profitait de leur baiser rompu pour intervertir leur position, avec des mouvements souples et assurés. Il se retrouva à moitié allongé, son aîné le surplombant comme quelque grand félin sauvage. Et ses pupilles étaient si dilatées qu’elles se fondaient presque dans leur iris sombre.

Il frémit et, dans la seconde, Spock dévorait à nouveau ses lèvres, pratiquement couché sur lui et répondant à ses mouvements désordonnés. Si ça continuait comme ça, il allait à nouveau-

_Beep_

Beep ?

Il glissa sa main sur la hanche fine, finissant par l’agripper et-

Ce bruit, à nouveau.

Spock releva la tête, sa frange en désordre et les émotions présentes dans son regard commençant à disparaître.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Jim ferma les yeux.

Comme s’il avait inconsciemment su que quelque chose du genre finirait par se produire, il avait programmé l’ordinateur.

Il rouvrit les yeux et sourit légèrement bien que frustré.

\- Si vous ne partez pas maintenant, vous allez rater votre vol.

A son expression encore trop ouverte pour dire qu’il avait totalement retrouvé son contrôle, il pouvait dire que le vulcain était plus qu’un peu chagriné par la situation. Une petite grimace au niveau de la lèvre inférieure, son regard qui vacillait entre ses yeux et ses lèvres, sa prise sur son biceps. Et sa voix profonde non plus ne masquait pas cette frustration.

\- Je suis certain que mes parents ne seraient pas offensés de voir mon arrivée retardée de quelques jours, répondit-il d’un ton presque bourru.

Malgré lui, il rit. Comment avait-il seulement pu croire un jour que Spock se forçait à faire cela ?

\- J’ai bien peur que, si vous restez ce soir, je ne vous retienne un peu plus longtemps que cela, contra-t-il, amusé.

Le vulcain ne soupira pas mais leva un sourcil et se redressa finalement.

\- C’est en effet très probable, finit-il par répondre.

Debout à ses côtés alors qu’il s’était lui aussi redressé, il paraissait toujours aussi réticent mais la main qu’il passa consciencieusement dans sa frange et la manière dont il réarrangea sa tunique lui assura qu’il allait écouter son conseil.

Un nouveau bip de l’ordinateur et cette fois Jim soupira.

\- Vous devriez vraiment y aller.

Son ami hocha la tête. Mais ne bougea pas. Il restait une hésitation dans son regard. Et l’expression de l’amiral devint plus interrogative que résignée. Spock leva finalement sa main à hauteur de son visage puis suspendit son geste. C’était cette barrière entre coutumes humaines et vulcaines qui se dressait devant eux à cet instant, n’est-ce pas ?

Jim ne choisit rien de plus qu’un simple sourire pour passer au-delà et les doigts chauds se posèrent sur sa tempe.

Le contact fut extrêmement bref pourtant il en resta un peu désorienté. Chaleur. Sentiments. Espoirs. Il ne savait pas vraiment mettre les mots exacts sur ce qu’il avait perçu. Et déjà le vulcain se penchait une seconde vers lui pour effleurer ses lèvres d’un baiser chaste et doux avant de s’éloigner.

Il le vit rassembler les quelques possessions personnelles qu’il avait décidé de prendre avec lui et se diriger vers la porte.

\- Spock ?

Il se tourna vers lui, aussi composé que dans ses habitudes, prêt à faire face au monde extérieur, mais l’observant néanmoins avec cette attention particulière qui semblait toujours uniquement dirigée vers lui.

Toutefois, il eut beau tenter de trouver les mots adéquats pour tout ce qui lui traversait l’esprit à ce moment précis, rien ne franchit ses lèvres. Et pourtant, Spock hocha simplement la tête comme s’il comprenait parfaitement ce qu’il ne parvenait pas à exprimer et qui se résumait à plus que « vous allez me manquer » et « je vous attendrai ».

Il quitta l’appartement en silence.

Jim parvint à rester calme et ne pas tenter de le rattraper uniquement parce qu’il savait qu’il reviendrait.

**Chapitre 12**

« - Ne croyez-vous pas qu’il est encore un peu tôt pour faire de tels projets, Jim ? »

\- Monsieur Scott est déjà parvenu à réduire les délais de six mois, et je pense au contraire qu’il n’est jamais trop tôt pour informer Starfleet de ce genre de décision.

« - Une décision, hein ? Il m’avait semblé que vous me contactiez pour soumettre une requête à nos supérieurs. »

Kirk se contenta de sourire avec assurance et l’autre amiral secoua légèrement la tête de dépit.

« - Nous en reparlerons. » grommela finalement son aîné. « Pour l’instant, je vous conseille surtout de vous préparer pour prendre votre poste. L’Entreprise ne pourra après tout pas reprendre la route avant deux ans. Et vous pourriez apprendre à apprécier les avantages de la vie sur Terre. Bref, je vous laisse à vos préparatifs pour demain. Passez une bonne soirée, Jim. »

\- Je vous remercie, passez une bonne soirée également, Amiral.

L’image de l’homme disparut et Jim soupira légèrement, les sourcils froncés.

Eh bien, ce n’était pas comme s’il ne s’y attendait pas. Il s’était jeté à l’eau et était bien décidé à faire connaître sa volonté au plus grand nombre dans les mois à venir. Si ce long congé lui avait bien offert une certitude, c’était qu’il y avait des choses dont il n’était pas encore prêt à se séparer.

L’Enterprise.

Spock.

Il laissa son regard errer sur le salon vide, sentit une vague inquiétude le gagner puis secoua la tête.

Le vulcain allait revenir. Il était même déjà en route et, avec un peu de chance, il le verrait avant de partir prendre ses fonctions le lendemain matin.

Certes, son voyage avait duré un peu plus longtemps que prévu, et il avait passé la fin de ses vacances seul. Et il était quelque peu frustré d’avoir si durement ressenti l’absence de Spock tout comme d’avoir été laissé uniquement en tête à tête avec son imagination fertile. Et… non.

L’important était que le scientifique serait de retour dans quelques heures.

Il avait eu plus qu’assez de temps pour balayer une grande part de ses doutes et commencer à attendre le retour du vulcain avec une certaine fébrilité. Son cher ami lui avait après tout donné un généreux aperçu de ce que pourrait être leur avenir. Tant sur le plan intellectuel que physique…

Jim se sourit à lui-même, éteignit l’ordinateur puis quitta le salon.

Il n’allait pas veiller toute la nuit pour l’attendre. Sur ce point, l’amiral Komack avait raison, il devait se concentrer sur le poste qu’il occuperait durant un certain nombre de mois. Et plus il se montrerait performant, plus difficile il serait pour les instances supérieures de refuser ses demandes. Et plus tôt il pourrait repartir dans l’espace avec son vaisseau, son équipage, et avec Spock.

Il fixa quelques instant la porte d’entrée, se reprit, rangea distraitement la vaisselle qui l’attendait dans la cuisine, resta quelques instants à fixer l’entrée de la pièce puis, enfin, se dirigea vers l’escalier, sa chambre et se résolut à prendre une douche.

Lorsqu’il se coucha, pourtant, il était toujours aussi agité et se contenta de fixer le plafond en silence.

Finalement, il se leva et descendit prendre un livre. En remontant, au lieu d’aller directement vers sa chambre, il s’arrêta devant celle qu’il considérait maintenant comme appartenant au vulcain. Jim resta là bien une minute entière avant qu’il ne l’ouvre, poussé par la nécessité soudaine d’y entrer.

\- S… Spock ?

\- Jim, salua ce dernier. Si j’avais su que vous étiez encore éveillé, je vous aurais informé de mon retour.

L’amiral resta à court de mots durant quelques instants, pris par la vision du vulcain à moitié nu qui se tenait devant lui, une simple serviette nouée à la taille, la peau légèrement humide et…et…

Il eut la vague impression que le sang lui montait au visage alors qu’il réalisait que : Spock était revenu, venait visiblement de sortir de la douche et l’avait accueilli comme il aurait pu le faire à bord de l’Enterprise, portant le strict uniforme de Starfleet, visiblement pas plus dérangé que cela par son intrusion.

Jim essaya de reprendre contenance, songeant à faire marche arrière même si c’était pour l’heure la dernière chose dont il avait envie. Il se demanda même ce qu’il aurait fait dans ce genre de situation s’il s’était s’agit d’une femme avant de se rappeler à lui-même qu’il avait décidé de ne plus faire ce genre de comparaison.

Hésitant encore sur le seuil de la porte, il n’eut pas le temps de réagir avant que le vulcain ne prenne la décision à sa place.

\- Je vous en prie, Jim, entrez.

L’Amiral avança et referma la porte derrière lui. Il s’efforça de se reprendre en remarquant enfin l’expression amusée que son aîné affichait. Il ne souriait pas, bien sûr, mais son visage s’était adouci et ses yeux brillaient légèrement.

\- Bon retour sur Terre, Spock, dit-il enfin. J’avoue que je ne m’attendais pas à vous revoir avant demain matin mais je suis heureux que vous soyez là.

Heureux qu’il soit vraiment revenu. Heureux qu’il paraisse aussi serein et décidé qu’avant son départ.

Spock inclina légèrement la tête pour le remercier de son accueil mais Jim le remarqua à peine, distrait malgré lui par une goutte d’eau qui glissait vers son épaule, lentement…

Il s’éclaircit la gorge.

\- Votre voyage a été long et vous devez sans doute avoir envie de vous reposer, dit-il à contrecœur. Nous pourrons parler plus tard.

Le vulcain souleva un sourcil puis l’abaissa. Kirk se demanda ce qui avait bien pu générer cette réaction.

\- Bien sûr. Il est naturel que vous ayez besoin de vous reposer avant de prendre votre nouveau poste, répondit simplement son aîné.

Spock enfila le t-shirt sombre qu’il tenait en main sans attendre sa réponse. Oh, bien.

L’amiral croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, soudain bien décidé à rester dans cette chambre à moins d’en être chassé.

\- Comment s’est déroulé votre séjour sur Vulcain ?

\- Il a été relativement satisfaisant.

Spock transférait maintenant méthodiquement ses vêtements de sa valise à la garde-robe.

\- Comment s’est passé le reste de vos congés ? demanda-t-il, sans le regarder.

Jim fronça légèrement les sourcils, se demandant un instant s’il avait vraiment un doute concernant la réponse à cette question. Il préféra faire comme si ce n’était pas le cas et avança vers lui. Il attira son attention en caressant sa joue dans un geste qui lui vint naturellement.

\- Vous m’avez manqué, Spock.

Ses yeux croisèrent les siens et ils n’eurent dès lors plus besoin d’échanger de mots supplémentaires.

Le vulcain se pencha vers lui et l’embrassa, lentement et durant de longues secondes, avec application, comme pour exprimer de cette façon ce qu’il ressentait et qu’il n’était pas capable de dire. Jim se laissa guider et submerger, réalisant qu’il avait attendu ça bien davantage encore qu’il ne se l’était imaginé. Pas d’impatience, pas d’hésitation, juste la manière la plus simple de lui montrer toute l’affection – l’amour – qu’il avait pour lui.

Spock finit par s’écarter légèrement, ne le quittant plus des yeux. Il caressa brièvement de ses doigts les lèvres de son cadet sur lesquelles était peint un sourire.

\- Nous sommes tous les deux attendus pour prendre nos fonctions dans moins de dix heures, rappela-t-il.

\- Ce ne sera pas un problème, affirma l’amiral avant d’embrasser sa gorge.

Il n’avait pas envie d’attendre le moment idéal, de réfléchir encore et encore, de planifier, ils l’avaient tous les deux assez fait au cours de ces dernières semaines. Spock savait depuis longtemps ce qu’il voulait et lui était maintenant certain de le savoir également. Il ne ferait plus marche arrière et se laisserait guider par son instinct.

Il sentit les mains de Spock glisser dans son dos et les guider lentement vers le lit. Il continua à goûter sa peau et finit par défaire sa serviette. Jim entendait sa respiration relativement calme et la sienne qui accélérait au fur et à mesure que le vulcain prenait des initiatives, le débarrassait habilement de son pantalon, mordillant légèrement son oreille, revenant prendre ses lèvres avec plus de force.

Jim s’accrocha à son cuir chevelu, leurs jambes s’entrecroisèrent et il étouffa un grognement tandis qu’ils bataillaient gentiment mais fermement pour prendre le contrôle de leur baiser. La langue du vulcain dans sa bouche, il en mordit vicieusement la pointe et il se sentit aussitôt tomber en arrière, atterrissant sur les draps. Son ‘ouf’ fut étouffé dans la bouche de Spock qui se recolla à la sienne en une fraction de seconde, recouvrant son sourire goguenard.

En croisant le regard sombre, il avait pu y voir de l’amusement, une indignation feinte et un indéniable désir, qui devait sans nul doute se refléter au centuple sur son propre visage.

Finalement, il permit à Jim de reprendre son souffle durant quelques instants en s’attaquant à son haut de pyjama qu’il lui ôta d’un mouvement leste. Il ne se fit pas prier pour aider le vulcain à se débarrasser de son t-shirt.

Tout cela lui semblait incroyablement facile même si pas exactement familier. Il avait envie de toucher Spock, de sentir sa présence contre lui, d’être entouré par son odeur, de répondre à ses envies, pour lui montrer toute l’importance qu’il avait à ses yeux, qu’il l’acceptait pour ce qu’il était comme il l’avait toujours fait. Et c’était aussi exactement ce que le vulcain lui faisait éprouver à l’instant même, en embrassant sa tempe, en caressant son ventre, en taquinant son aine, il lui montrait qu’il voulait tout de lui. Et parce que c’était Spock, parce qu’il lui avait prouvé bien des fois et de bien des manières combien sa vie, son existence n’avait pas de prix pour lui, il savait également qu’il était prêt à se donner sans compter.

Jim remonta sa main le long de sa colonne vertébrale, le sentit trembler au-dessus de lui, sentit sa prise se resserrer sur son épaule. La tête du vulcain descendit alors vers sa poitrine et sa bouche parcourut son corps, le faisant tressaillir par moment et frissonner chaque fois que la frange de cheveux noirs lui caressait la peau.

Il avait chaud et commençait à se sentir étourdi, il respirait de manière plus erratique, et Spock l’étreignait plus fort, bougeait contre lui avec moins de retenue. Jim sentait sa propre impatience grandir et il glissa une jambe entre celles de son aîné, cherchant à éroder son contrôle qu’il commençait lui-même à perdre.

Un grondement s’éleva de la gorge du vulcain et Jim sentit une nouvelle vague d’excitation déferler en lui. Il poussa sur ses muscles et fit rouler Spock en dessous de lui. Ce dernier cligna des paupières puis l’attira à nouveau à lui pour un baiser plus désordonné, plus animal. Presque incapable de s’arrêter lui-même, Jim s’appuya contre lui et bougea par à-coups, son aîné imitant rapidement son mouvement.

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent pour laisser échapper leur respiration lourde, tandis qu’il gardait enfoncé ses mains dans le matelas, de chaque côté de sa tête et que Spock appuyait durement sur ses omoplates. Il sentait la sueur couler dans son dos et il ne pouvait pas détourner son regard du visage du vulcain, de sa peau teintée de vert, de ses yeux qui ne lâchaient pas les siens, qui semblaient lui crier tout ce que son expression ne reflétait pas.

Il sentait ses bras trembler sous l’effort, et était vaguement en train de réaliser qu’ils n’iraient pas loin à ce rythme, lorsque Spock le repoussa sur le côté pour le recouvrir à nouveau de son corps nu, échangeant les rôles, ralentissant la cadence, faisant durer leur plaisir.

Il leva une main à hauteur de son visage et Jim acquiesça simplement, incapable de plus.

Il ne comprit pas vraiment ce qui se passa, ne parvint pas à distinguer les mots/émotions/sensations, mais fut traversé par une vague de bien-être et de paix indescriptible durant le bref instant que dura leur connexion. Cela se mêla si intimement à l’excitation du moment que quelques mouvement de plus seulement furent suffisants pour que tout se termine.

Leurs muscles se contractèrent, ils gémirent tous les deux et Spock, ne semblant plus en mesure de contrôler ses muscles, l’écrasa de tout son poids ; Jim ne le remarqua qu’à peine.

Aucun d’eux ne se décida à bouger durant les secondes qui suivirent et il apprécia simplement, alors que le brouillard dans lequel il se trouvait se dissipait lentement, de sentir le corps chaud et épuisé de Spock sur lui, ses cils caressant sa nuque à chaque fois que bougeaient ses paupières, et sa respiration au creux de son oreille.

Un long moment passa avant que Spock ne se redressent finalement, s’allongeant à côté de lui. Son expression était neutre mais, après avoir travaillé des années à ses côtés, et surtout grâce à ces dernières semaines, il pouvait à présent lire clairement ce qu’il éprouvait dans ses yeux.

Il était satisfait.

Non.

Mieux, et il était presque certain de ne pas se tromper, il était heureux. Comme lui.

\- J’ai été informé que vous vouliez reprendre le commandement de l’Entreprise dans les plus brefs délais.

Jim cligna des paupières, surpris, tant par le sujet choisi que par le fait que la rumeur ait déjà pu atteindre Vulcain. Puis il sourit largement, amusé et finalement assez fier de lui.

\- On m’a dit que votre père avait décidé de s’installer durant les trois mois à venir à l’ambassade vulcaine de la Terre.

Spock leva un sourcil. Il n’était pas le seul à avoir ses sources.

\- Le Haut Commandement n’apprécie pas vraiment ma demande, continua-t-il, juste pour l’informer, mais très loin d’être découragé pour autant.

Spock l’étudia quelques instants mais avec cette expression qui signifiait qu’il avait parfaitement confiance en lui pour mettre à exécution ses plans.

\- Mon père m’a signifié qu’il était prêt à mettre en œuvre les moyens nécessaires pour que je rejoigne le corps diplomatique vulcain.

A son ton, il devinait qu’il avait autant foi en ses chances de réussite qu’en certains des raisonnements les plus ‘illogiques’ de Bones.

\- On dirait que nous allons avoir du pain sur la planche dans les semaines à venir, déclara-t-il en baillant.

\- En effet.

Jim sourit et laissa sa tête retomber sur l’épaule de Spock, conscient qu’il aurait dû se lever pour prendre une douche, mais trop confortablement installé aux côtés du vulcain.

Rien n’allait vraiment changer, il le savait maintenant. Spock serait avec lui, ils continueraient à affronter les épreuves à surmonter ensemble…

Oh, si.

Une chose changerait.

Avait déjà changé.

Il n’aurait plus jamais à avoir peur de la solitude du commandement. Parce que Spock n’était pas seulement son meilleur ami, il était une part de lui qu’il n’avait plus à craindre de perdre, sur laquelle il pouvait se reposer totalement et aimer sans restriction.

Jim ferma les yeux et s’endormit.

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Bien que le thème de départ soit assez cliché, je pense que c'est sans doute ma fanfiction Star Trek la plus aboutie en terme d'analyse du caractère de Jim et j'ai une affection toute particulière pour ce Spock qui choisit un autre chemin face à ses doutes...
> 
> Il se peut que je corrige d'autres de mes histoires ST pour les reposter ici mais ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite, par contre.
> 
> En tous cas, j'espère que vous avez apprécié votre passage par ici et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire ou un Kudos :)


End file.
